


My Little Demon

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon Sora, Demon!Axel, Demon!Sora, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: Between his glowing, red-golden cat eyes and the FANGS, I should have screamed, ran, something logical. But instead the hand that wiped blood goes to Sora's face, cupping it softly. He's gorgeous.Soriku, Aukuroku, light Zemyx. Fun smut with plot, in the spirit of the Halloween season.





	1. Chapter 1

**My Little Demon**

* * *

Mid-chorus of Starset's  _My Demons_  is when Axel calls, cutting the song short in my car. I already regret connecting my phone to the Bluetooth in my relatively new car.

"I'm on the way!" I growl into my phone, hastily retrieved.

"Well  _excuse_ me for doubting you. You wouldn't miss a party if your life depended on it." Axel's voice drips in sarcasm from the handheld device. The background noise is almost overwhelming; the party must have already begun. "Look, you know where to go?"

I roll my eyes, but I have nothing to retort. "Yeah, I'm about ten minutes out."

"Roxas says if you miss his remix of  _E.T._ , he'll never forgive you," Axel impresses. I believe him too. Roxas has a hierarchy of obsession: Axel, Katy Perry, and all other music. I might fall somewhere on that list, but I don't dare ask.

"Got it. See you soon." I hang up. The dread of attending a party nags at the back of my mind, but know that if I don't show up for the end-of-semester bash, Axel and Roxas will likely disown me. Considering we are all on the apartment lease for another year, that would be awkward, at best.

The music plays again, but being mid-chorus kills it. I put it back at the start.

* * *

I fail to even leave the parking lot before someone notices my presence. "Riiiiiiiku," Demyx drawls, already drunk, "Youuu're heeeere." The sandy-blond hangs on me uncomfortably. He's heavier than he looks.

"Yep," I say unsociably, "Where's Axel?"

"DJ-ing with Roxas," Demyx says in-between random giggles, "Wanna dance?" I sigh. I came to hear Axel and Roxas, but I seriously doubt Demyx will let me play wallflower.

"Lead the way," I say, defeated. Already my O-Chem assignment calls for me at home. Unlike the DJ's I came for,  _I_ still have finals and assignments due. Parties are  _so_ not my thing. My only solace is free live music and drinks.

* * *

I sigh in relief when Demyx's boyfriend, Zexion, finally retrieves him from me. "See you tomorrow," Zexion says, referring to a final we share. I grimace; it's already getting late, but I'm not allowed to leave yet. Axel has been blowing up my phone with texts saying as much.

"Aww, does that mean no fun tonight?" Demyx slurs, now hanging on the dark-haired male. Zexion looks annoyed, but I have to smirk at the innuendo Demyx so casually provided. But then I scowl, realizing that out of all my friends here I am the only one single. What is wrong with me, if even Zexion can find someone and I can't? Maybe that's the true intent of Axel practically forcing me here. It wouldn't be the first time.

Zexion and Demyx wave to me as they exit, quickly getting lost in the crowd. Now with no one to bother me, I can enjoy Axel and Roxas's set while I brood. Operation wallflower is a-go.

I lean against the wall, frowning into some dangerous but delicious mix of Monster Energy Drink and vodka in a cup. I've finished one already, thanks to Demyx's insistence. A remix of  _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons shakes the room and its occupants. I snort to myself; the music of the day seems to have a theme. I'd never tell them, but I like their versions better than the original songs. Axel has always been musically gifted, but that raw skill blossomed when him and Roxas got together. They are the kind of couple that have nothing in common, except for their single, most important passion. Music is what keeps them together.

For better or worse, I have and always will be a man of science. That's what drove me to major in chemistry. Yet, despite my vast knowledge on the laws of the universe, what my best friends have is magical in a way that a science geek like me couldn't bear to explain. Seeing them makes brain chemistry look like a joke. Though I always wave off Axel's romantic questions, I couldn't deny to myself that I want what he has, even if it goes against every fiber of my being.

_God_ , I think,  _first Zexion and now them._ Maybe this is why I hardly ever go to these parties. I always end up drunk and jealous.

I listlessly continue to stand against a wall, sipping distractedly. Most the party is now dancing in front of Axel and Roxas's speakers, swaying and gyrating to the fast, heavy beat. My eyes sweep the crowd, people-watching as one would a documentary. For several minutes I watch in boredom, resigning myself as I always do in these situations.

But then I'm intrigued by one lithe form in the crowd, dancing with no one. His chocolate brown spikes of hair flits effortlessly in and out of the throbbing mob, hips effeminately swaying hypnotically. I don't know what comes over me. My aqua eyes are magnetized to the brunet dancing carelessly alone. My cup falls to the ground as I pace, entranced, to him. Curiously, he continues his dance, but no longer meanders about the crowd, as if waiting for me to join him. His dark blue skinny jeans hug his slender legs and highlight his round, cute-as-a-button ass. His simple t-shirt fails to cover his midriff every time his arms raise, revealing a tantalizing strip of clear, tan skin.

But that is nothing when my aqua eyes meet their partner's blue, endless orbs. I feel my throat go dry, as if the ocean in his eyes took all the moisture. Their shade, I notice, is identical to Roxas', but the ones before me are bright, roaring like the sea, and full of life. Roxas's are sharp, cold, and wry. Even all my scientific knowledge could not explain this difference, despite their identical color. But quickly these thoughts dissipate the longer I stare at his gorgeous face, supple lips curled in a sultry smile. Effortlessly, I fall into step to his rhythm. If I weren't already feeling the effects of my drinks, I may question how I suddenly obtained the ability to dance.

Under his spell, we dance for what feels an eternity. Our bodies stay held together by a force like protons and neutrons; not opposites, yet still somehow bound. Every time our eyes meet, he seems to get more confident and I have to attempt harder to keep my cool. My head swims with attraction and inebriation.

After a risqué move that sends warmth down my spine, he whispers in my ear, "Name?"

I've never been so compelled to tell it. Daring to spin him, I reply sultrily, "Riku. And you?"

He noticeably shivers, "Sora."

His name reverberates in my mind like a promise, a curse. I know that this name, this  _person_  is one I won't forget. I am disturbed by how many anomalies mock my love of science in one night.

We continue to dance, but Sora leads me out of the crowd slowly. His aggressive tugs and tilts ignite a fire in my chest, extending down. His touch is intoxicating, and I feel like he's got me tied on a string, pulling. From the DJ stand I can almost feel the redhead's burning gaze on me, especially when the song abruptly changes —mid-song — to a fast paced, heavy bass'd dubstep. Normally his attempts at match-making for me end in a week or two of the silent treatment, but maybe I'll make an exception this time. Delightfully, the change of beat only further fuels the brunet's engine and before I know it I'm backed up into a wall. The sudden thud of the hard surface against my back and shoulder blades, and the little useless bumps making tiny hills and valleys into my skin, make my breath hitch.

Before I can gather my bearings, he kisses me; open-mouthed but perfectly placed and all-encompassing. It isn't unexpected; there are only a few reasons to back someone up into a wall, and almost all involve some form of physical contact. Nevertheless, I feel an adrenaline rush surge through me when his lips hungrily collide with mine. A crazy thought about turning the tables around crosses my mind, but I let it slide. An insane thought about pushing him away enters my head too, but I vehemently shred that one to pieces as well.

When I finally kiss him back, a millisecond from awkward later, I feel as though I'm detached from my body entirely, and rather in some inferno that is torturous and glorious all at the same time. I see stars, drowning in whatever concoction the brunet and alcohol created in me. I don't understand it. It's a world all my own, and completely unreal to me.

His delicious scent – cinnamon, vanilla, and some foreign aroma – fills my nose and brings me down to earth. I recover some dignity when I lick his lip with my tongue. He obliges to the invasion by pushing himself against me, his body in full flush against mine. His warmth and small frame are ambrosia. After a small groan, he releases me and the trance is briefly lifted. I'm subtly disappointed, but by the look in his eyes, I know he isn't done with me yet. Honestly, I don't think I'd  _let_  him be done with me anyway, but it's reassuring nonetheless. Using what little confidence I have, I grab his wrist in a forceful but harmless way, and drag him to a room.

Later, I would find the red tint of the room ironic. I can't tell if there are others there, but we close the door behind us and lock it. As far as we are concerned, there is only space enough for us. I feel like we are somehow, illogically, larger than life. I'm proven wrong when I end up pushed against a wall — again – only moments after we enter the room, demonstrating just how little space we can occupy together.

A beast within me purrs that I've caught prey – Sora led me here, but away from the eyes of others he's entered my domain. I let him bring me into him, kissing him with all the passion that I could conjure. I let him grip my shirt at my shoulders, periodically releasing the cloth and trail his hands down my shirt by his fingertips. I let my hands wander, tracing his bony shoulder blades, his spine.

But then I push him away. He stumbles back in a clumsy, cute sort of way and falls back on the couch that I vaguely aimed for. His eyes wildly scan the room as I walk over in a purposeful strut, overflowing with pride and lust. It's a novel side of me, almost frightening, but I use it as naturally as I'm able.

When I reach his side, his eyes lock with mine and he reaches up, aggressively tugging me down onto him. I miraculously oblige without falling over, straddling his lithe frame. I lean over and kiss him. If I hadn't been so entranced, I might've noticed his eyes glinted strangely. When I put a suspenseful pause in the kissing, I notice the alteration then. I can't tell whether it's the tint of the room, or if I'm seeing things, or something else entirely.  _Contacts maybe?_  I ponder quickly and vaguely. I distantly realize something is off, that I'd never just accept some parlor magic trick of changing appearance. But either way, his eyes have turned blood red, speckled with glowering gold flakes. They still hold the infinite depth they had before, which unnerves me –colored contacts don't do that. But worse, his pupils are… strange, as well. They are stretched into slits, like a cat's eyes. In response, I blink dumbly a few times, indistinctly wondering what drug had slipped into my drink.

He doesn't seem amused by my fascinated staring. With strength unnatural for someone of his size, he pulls me down again into a deep kiss, tongue hungrily searching my mouth. Lust overcomes me again. My hands search the body bellow me, savoring every rib, every inch of soft tummy. My hands toy at the hem of his jeans, thinking to myself that they will be a task in and of themselves to remove. I slip my tongue in his mouth now, enjoying my turn to taste. He groans at the contact.

But then, my tongue hits something sharp. My breath hitches from the pain when it shallowly slices my tongue, the taste of blood mingling with Sora's mouth. I pull away, confused. One hand rises to check my mouth for blood dripping, but my other stays under the brunet's shirt. I look to Sora to apologize; blood is surely a mood killer. But his face wears a delirious smile, two teeth narrowing into sharp fangs at the side of his mouth. I stare in disbelief. Those weren't there before, either. Between his glowing, red-golden eyes and the fucking  _fangs_ , I should have screamed, ran,  _something_ logical. But instead the hand that wiped blood goes to Sora's face, cupping it softly. He's gorgeous.

Have I lost my goddamn mind? I'm eerily absent of fear, gazing still longingly at the creature below me. My touch on his cheek seems to get his attention, and his eyes widen in surprise, almost panicked. But quickly that dissipates, and the brunet falters, his glowing eyes dropping to the side. "You aren't afraid…" he echoes, his voice velvet. I shake my head. It makes the room spin, but I have spirit left.

As if sensing my vertigo, Sora literally disappears, and a force flips me onto my back on the couch. I mutter, "Impossible," only to hear the brunet's mischievous giggling right at my ear. Before I can even look about the room to search for Sora, he is on top of me, arms propping up his face from either side of my chest, his lower body resting tantalizingly in between my legs.

Smiling a sweet, seductive smile, Sora purrs, "I like you…" His nimble fingers trail down my chest, my heart beating faster in longing. The brunet licks his lips, his tongue long and forked.

"…Master."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy times ahead.

The blast of Panic! At The Disco's  _Emperor's New Clothes_ rips me violently from sleep. "Fuck!" I growl, my hand flying to my phone to shut off the damn thing. I had forgotten to turn off my daily alarm; finals season means no classes. I groan, the jarring tune still beating equally in my head and heart. Sleep would be too difficult now. I raise a hand to wipe my eyes tiredly.

Though not hungover, I notice quickly that I am incredibly thirsty. I turn over in bed, preparing to get up though I despair at the thought of losing the warmth from the sheets. That's when I spot brunet spikes of hair paired with a cute, slumbering face next to me. I freeze. Memories of the night before come in a frightening jumble. My eyebrows furrow; I had to have been drugged. But it felt so real. What if it was?

What if it wasn't? I panic to myself; I never take one night stands. I am wholly unequipped to handle either scenario, but this is my apartment – I can't just leave. This is a disaster. What should I do?

I turn my attention back to the sleeping form in bed with me. Just as I'm deciding whether to wake him or not, he stirs on his own, inching closer to me. Instinctually, I run my hand through his hair softly as he wakes; I grimace at my hands, betrayed. My fingers itch to keep themselves in his soft locks in response. Sora sighs happily, eyes opening slowly. Despite my incredulity toward my own memories, I brace myself for red, golden-flaked orbs. Instead I'm met with a deep, flawless blue. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

Clearing my throat, I start, "Good morning." How does one handle a stranger the morning after sex? I watch him warily, hoping he will give me cues to know.

He languidly reaches up and kisses me sweetly. Despite all my trepidation, I find myself melting into his touch. Just like last night, every ministration makes me hot. I try to ignore the little me he awakens as he aligns his body up to mine. He teases me with a lick to the bottom lip but then pulls away, giggling. "Morning, Riku," he says, a small blush on his cheeks.

My breath hitches as I peer down to see what I thought utterly impossible. Sora, again, has red and golden cat eyes, transitioning right in front of me. After-effects of some hallucinogen? Still, I remain disturbingly unafraid, merely curious and maybe in denial.

Sora pulls my legs with his so that they are intertwined and he curls into my chest, chin cutely pointed up to me. "I feel your need," he mutters in fascination, his fangs visibly growing. I gulp. I can't explain the way heat coils in the bottom of my abdomen from the sight. I should recoil in fear. No, actually, I should go back to sleep, and wait for the drug's affects to wear off.

Instead, I sputter, resisting the tempting incubi in my arms. "I – I'm sorry, I think I was drugged last night. At this point I have no idea if you're doing what I think you're doing –"

I stop when he narrows his eyes worriedly at me. "When I drank your blood last night, I didn't taste any imperfections – well, except the vodka and excessive B vitamins." He giggles. I gape at him – he's talking about the Monster and vodka mix. Do hallucinogens account for full conversations, too? And, wait,  _when_  he drank my blood? Last night? I shake my head, confused. He frowns at my silence. "You do  _remember_  last night, don't you?" He asks, suddenly sounding scared.

"Yeah! I mean, yeah, I think so," I scramble to reply. Suspicion is written clearly on his face. "I just didn't think some parts  _actually_ happened," I finally say, rubbing the back of my head nervously. Suddenly I'm afraid he's going to think I'm as crazy as I feel.

Using inhuman speed, Sora flips me onto my back and straddles my hips, reminding me of the night before. If it weren't such a turn on, I might be concerned that he has, in essence, pinned me down. I wonder briefly that, if he did have superhuman speed, would he also have the strength? If so, then I am truly trapped. The thought doesn't hinder my libido like I thought; I find myself staring up and down at Sora's shoulders, chest, hips, and legs, admiring and wishing to touch. Sora tilts his head, briefly smirking like he knows something I don't.

Before I can comment unintelligently on the turn of events, Sora asks, "What can I do to convince you this is real?" He gestures to his fangs, using a still-normal tongue to poke one.

Despite my hallucinations, his sincerity compels me to answer; he seems genuinely concerned, his beautiful eyes gazing at me searchingly. I feel awful putting him through  _my_ bad (or, is this good?) trip. I wonder what conversation we are really having, if at all. But I can't ignore the reality I am currently seeing, so I rub his arms softly in attempts to comfort him.

"I know that typically LSD doesn't last longer than twelve hours," I contemplate aloud, "so, after the twelfth hour mark, if I still see you with cool cat eyes and cute fangs then I'll believe it." I chose LSD as my reference drug since I  _assume_ that's what gets passed around at parties, so it must be a variant of that. After this I will definitely never accept free drinks again.

Sora blushes as I'm thinking this, throwing me off my inner deductions. He mutters shyly, "You think it's cute?" He twirls a lock of hair of his hair, looking away and biting his lip. My heart melts.

No point in lying. "Unbelievably so. And sexy," I say straightforwardly. Sora grins happily, his fangs in full view. It is then I notice he's wearing a shirt with the periodic table of elements on it – mine, evident by the size.  _So, I have a cute demon in my bed, wearing my clothes,_ I think dumbly, disappointed that once the drug wears off I may not see him like this, or ever, again.

Sora retakes my focus as he leans down closer to me, eyes alight in anticipation. His scent mixed with sweat from our activities the night before makes me dizzy. "You can touch me, you know…" he whispers, his voice sweet but laced with need. His offer is so tempting, and I can tell it shows on my face. His lips ghost over mine, not touching but tricking my body into thinking so.

That's all the encouragement I need. Forgetting my hesitation and concern with frightening ease, I tilt my head to meet him, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. His taste floods my senses, and I groan at the contact. While one hand holds himself up, his other hand trails daintily and slowly down my sides, causing me to shiver. I quickly reciprocate, entangling one hand into his hair while the other cups and massages his ass. His mewls in response send waves of white hot energy down to my core, egging me on.

His chest flush against mine, I take note of every inch of tan skin branding me with its warmth. His lithe body is somehow both soft and toned, a wonder to hold. Our lips move together like they've always meant to be kissed by the other. His mouth is so fun to tease – every ministration returns a tantalizing reaction. He pulls my hair a little when I suck on his tongue, small noises escaping his throat. The hand that was in his hair moves down to his chest, and I lightly pad over one of his pink nipples with my thumb, then pinch a little. He trembles, and through lidded eyes I watch him squirm pleasurably on me. I could get used to this.

I break our locked lips, instantly letting Sora's moans reach the air. Each one sends drops of hot lava down my core, and all I can think about is making him continue those sounds. I kiss his jaw and nip across, relishing his panting.

"R-riku…" I am convinced his lips were created for the sole purpose of uttering my name.

He rakes his nails down my sides, his hips grinding against me as if by instinct. The small tastes of resulting pleasure make me impatient. I continue my assault on his neck, licking sensitive spots and sucking – but always stopping short of creating a hickey, the last piece of evidence that I have any reasonable thought ricocheting around my brain. When my teeth reach his ear, nibbling, he whines softly and it heightens my urgency.

The hand that had been feeling up his thighs and ass go down his boxers to tease his ass. That's when he winces, and I pause. He mutters, blushing, "I'm a little sore…"

Despite myself I smirk, kind of proud of my work. Still, not wanting to inflict any pain on him, I rest my hand on his hip, massaging small comforting circles with my thumb. I tilt my head in thought. My shirt, oversized on him, hides my view of him pressed against his boxers but from the pull of the fabric against my hand I can tell his cock is straining against it. I decide seeing is believing.

"Hnn, but I can't leave you like this…" I tell him suggestively, lifting the shirt. In a fluid motion, accommodated by Sora, the garment is gone. I stare unashamed, causing him to blush. His body is one I'd love to worship every day. Slowly my eyes land on his need, which makes his red cheeks almost match his eyes. The juxtaposition of his cherub bashfulness and his demonic appearance creates a kink in me I don't think I'll ever get over.

With strength I didn't know I had, I slide us back so we are sitting up, him still straddling my lap. I can feel me straining against my own boxers, our lengths so temptingly close together.

I lick my lips hungrily when I bring us both out, the tension of cotton fabric a relief to be rid of. Sora hisses at the release, but I give him no time to adjust. I grip our lengths together and stroke, the pleasure reverberating through my core and out powerfully to my limbs. The cute demon melts under the touch, moans fuller as he embraces me, approving of my compromise. I feel his sharp fangs brush against my collar bone, and I have to bite my lip to stifle my own sound. He plants kisses there and up, not so merciful to prevent hickeys. The warmth of us together and his kisses almost shatter me too soon.

But my want to keep going overrides the sensation. He pulls away from my neck, ruby eyes bright and I watch mesmerized as he spits onto his hand, tongue trailing saliva. I only realize his intent when his hand replaces mine to stroke us, the liquid causing us to slide against each other ever-so-slightly. Sora crashes his lips onto mine to stifle a loud moan, and I'm glad he did so it could suppress mine. His erratic breath ghosts over my lips in between kisses, and it gives me goosebumps.

It doesn't take long to be too much. "Ri-riku, I'm about to …"

I nod, hand in his hair pulling in desperation. "Me, too, Sora …"

Hearing his name sends him over the edge, his face seeking mine desperately and I give it to him. His trembling and deep kisses bring me to ecstasy with him, the warm, pulsating pleasure spreading through my veins like wildfire. I barely register our cum painting my chest, high on climax. I ride the waves of golden bliss kissing his plump lips until Sora rests his head on my shoulder, breathing in spent pants. I hold him there as we come down and catch our breath.

"That was amazing," Sora breathes out, content. His little huffs of air brushing against my neck are now strangely comforting.

Smiling, I reply, "Brag, brag…" He giggles. We are contented to stay half-cuddled for another few minutes.

"Guess you need to shower," he comments. I spare a glance down.

"The real question is, how to move without catching the sheets." I chuckle, amused with the impossible task. It's hard to want to put forth the effort with Sora on me, anyhow.

But the brunet pulls away slightly. "Towel?"

"Mm," I nod toward the bathroom door, "top shelf." He slowly and carefully extricates himself from me. I almost feel bad that he has to retrieve it, but he does the task so fast that the feeling is forgotten.

The towel is placed on my chest where I wipe our mess away, Sora returning to my lap cutely. I try not to stare as his eyes transition to their deep blue and his fangs retract. Is it really a hallucination?

"Wanna shower, too?" I ask, strangely hopeful, but he shrugs.

"Eh, I'm not that dirty. I'll shower later."

I laugh at him incredulously. "Don't you need to clean just as much as I do?"

He crosses his arms, pouting. "I cleaned myself up light night, thank you very much."

I imagine that it's no fun sleeping after  _that_ condom or not, so his alibi checks out. I shrug in surrender. Part of me just wants to go back to bed instead of shower, but the sunlight streaking through the window indicates it would be foolish to do so.

"Let me go make you breakfast," the brunet suddenly says. He reaches over to his phone, stretching over me, and I instinctually hold his sides in support. He purrs happily, checking the time. "You had your last drink at 10 pm last night, so there's only an hour until the twelfth possible hour of being drugged," he says, matter-of-factly, "so while I go cook, you go shower."

"Wait, Sora, you don't have to do that," I say, touched he would even offer. "Besides, Axel and Roxas – my roommates – will probably beg you for some and they have black holes for stomachs."

Sora waves his hand at me, "I'm used to cooking large portions. Just leave it to me!" He dips down and kisses me sweetly. I wonder how this gorgeous guy could possibly want to put up with a stranger hook-up trip – much less make hook-up  _plural_ now. It's not like I'm especially attractive or charismatic. I'm an awkward science major at best. Yet, the brunet has been nothing but enthusiastic. Maybe it's the endorphins talking, but I feel like we are together already. I just hope it's not all in my head. Even as he pulls away, I lift my head to follow his lips, earning a happy  _hnn_  from the brunet.

Just then, my stomach grumbles, and as a college student, I have a hard time denying real, cooked food. "…You sure it's okay?" He nods enthusiastically, lifting himself off of me. My body screams at the loss of his body against mine, cold air replacing his warmth. I try to ignore it, disturbed how attached I am already.

"Well… just make sure to get dressed, or Axel will give you shit for it."

"Go shower," he demands, eyes glittering – he must be done with my mother hen instincts. I grin, "Okay, okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had so much fun with this. As promised, updates soon! If you enjoyed, please leave a review or a kudos! It makes my life! :)
> 
> ~ Kaiserin Astraia


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Riku, Sora is  _so_ out of your league; he can  _cook_ ," Axel cries, sitting at our shared kitchen table. He gestures dramatically to the spiky-haired brunet retrieving various ingredients from the refrigerator. My best friend's sparkling green eyes stare at me teasingly over his cup of coffee.

Sora smiles as he sets things down on the counter, seemingly making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I am honestly not sure where the bacon or pancake ingredients came from; I hadn't bought any at the store and I'm the only grocery supplier. Did he go to the store in the time I was in the shower? But I overlook that to retort to Axel, who clearly wants to make a big deal out of the fact I have a guest in our apartment.

"If you're done stating the obvious, I'm going to make more coffee," I say simply. Does Axel think I'm blind? Sora is  _obviously_ out of my league; no, my universe. And he's proven it twice in the last twenty-four hours. This may have been my one lotto-winning instance of luck.

The redhead's jaw drops, eyes bright and gleeful. "Roxas!  _Roxas_ , I'm scared!" he calls for his boyfriend, still in their shared room. The use of his whole name, a rare occurrence, is likely to bring the blond from the room.

My theory proves correct. "What is wrong with you now?" the blond grumbles, very much  _not_ a morning person. He stumbles into the kitchen having been called, hair absolutely insane, eyes barely open. He always has to take more time recovering after a party than Axel. He weakly waves at Sora when he enters the kitchen, which throws me off; normally, the blond is not friendly to strangers, much less likely to acknowledge their existence.

"Roxy, Riku  _complimented_  another human being. I think he's in love."

Sora blushes, glancing at my roommates while batter bubbles and fluffs inside the pan. I purse my lips, annoyed. Roxas looks at Axel with narrowed eyes as if to say " _really?_ ". But then, his expression shifts to his usual indifference, and responds directed at me, "Congrats Riku, you're less of a zombie than I thought."

I roll my eyes at the jab. "The only zombie here right now is you," I counter. I could also recount how lifeless and unhappy he was before meeting Axel, but there's no reason for me to be cruel. Besides, Roxas's wrath in the morning is nothing to be trifled with.

Roxas shrugs in reply, sitting at the table. I try to hide my relief that the conversation died. Axel slides a cup of coffee to him, a huge mug filled to the brim, no creamer, no sugar. And this is why I have to make my own pot.

"Here," Sora says softly, as if reading my thoughts. He hands me a cup just as I am about to get to the near empty coffee pot. I look down in surprise. It's already been prepared – with just the right amount of creamer.

"Your blood sugar is low, so I put a little more than normal," the brunet says apologetically. I blink a couple times.  _What?_ How would he know my  _blood sugar levels_? I'm reminded of Sora's assessment of my blood earlier that morning. So, that conversation happened? Does that mean he really  _drank_ my blood? I spent my whole shower convincing myself that nothing paranormal or demonic had happened to me in the last 24 hours. My evidence proving either side consists of too much conjecture right now to say for sure – a fact that is becoming increasingly alarming, and demanding explanation.

I take the cup, completely lost for words. I am consistently guilty for reading way too much into things, so I keep my mouth closed for now. This is over my head. I tell him thanks, and that the food smells amazing, and sit at the table, hoping that the motion isn't robotic.

I turn my attention to warily watch Axel; though I am typically the mom-friend, I expect the redhead to mercilessly question Sora in his overprotective fashion now that he seems done teasing me. If anyone would pick up on something strange, it would be him. But, much to my surprise, he is completely calm and quiet.  _What is going on?_ I ask myself, almost panicking. He sees nothing suspicious about Sora making my coffee? Or, maybe, did Axel and Sora already have this conversation while I was in the shower? Or, did Axel know Sora and set up the whole party thing, trying to set me up with him? Or… Maybe I'm just being paranoid?

I decide that I deserve some evidence. There's no point in arguing with myself when I can just ask. I look at my redheaded best friend with a cold and calculating expression that I know he will recognize. "So… Do you guys know each other?" I ask frankly, glancing between Sora and Axel particularly.

For a brief moment, the two of them look exceedingly guilty, but the expressions are gone so quick I hardly know if it's my imagination (which I trust very little at this point) or not. Axel draws my attention before I can watch Sora's reactions. "I mean, I guess a little. He's always at the parties we have our sets," Axel says, his best poker face on. His answer infuriates me; it's neither a yes or a no. It doesn't explain even an iota of the morning's events.

Even worse, I know that that if I question more, it will throw suspicion on myself. Or just make me look like an idiot. So, instead, I drop the subject. "Ah, okay, just making sure I wasn't the only one out of the loop." I say it lightly, tiptoeing on the edge of a joke.

Axel grins in reply. "If you don't want to be out of the loop, come to more of our sets." I roll my eyes. It always comes back to  _that_ argument. Maybe I'm being paranoid after all.

Silence falls over us as I sip my coffee. This is typical of me and Roxas, but never for Axel. My dissatisfaction at our conversation lingers in my mind, but my stomach growls from the aroma of impending breakfast. The bacon sizzles in the pan on the stove, making my mouth water.

I'm about to break the silence to inquire at everyone's finals schedule when Axel whips out a study sheet from under the table. I realize his backpack is leaning against his chair and my eyebrows raise. His green eyes fall on the paper coldly, as if challenging it.

"Axel, you're  _studying_?" I inquire incredulously.  _Hell must have frozen over._

He glares at me, offended, "My final today is like, 75% of my grade. I need to graduate, got it memorized?"

I chuckle, suddenly understanding his weird behavior this morning, "Yeah, that would suck, getting accepted to the master's program only to be stuck as a super-senior for your bachelor's." Axel grimaces; apparently, that is exactly what he's afraid of. I want to tease him about it more in revenge of his suspicious behavior, but Sora cuts in before I can.

"Oh, wow, congrats!" Sora says to the redhead, voice optimistic, "You're going on to get your masters? In what?"

Roxas wryly replies for his boyfriend, "Chemistry, still."

Sora laughs, "The mad scientist look will suit you."

"What can I say? I love blowing shit up," the pyro admits proudly, wearing a chilling grin. Sora giggles, somehow unfazed by Axel's love of violence.

"Speaking of which," Roxas suddenly cuts in, unamused with Sora's praise, "you blew our best speaker last night."

Sora turns from the stove and puts plates in front of all of us, sitting next to me in the only empty chair with a cup of coffee of his own. I grin despite myself, watching my best friends bicker; ' _dinner' and a show_.

Axel pales. "I thought it could handle the beat drop."

The blond hisses, "No, you didn't, you pyro." I snicker at the sheepishly wincing redhead.

"But, oh my god, your set last night was amazing!" Sora interjects, suddenly excited. Remembering it, I nod, swept away momentarily by the memory of Sora's lithe frame on the dance floor. Him and the music couldn't have been a better match.

Sora's outburst seems to calm or at least distract Roxas's anger slightly. "You thought so?" He takes a swig of his coffee, clearly doubtful.

"Yeah, my favorite was the  _E.T._  remix," Sora gushes, picking up a piece of bacon. "It had the perfect balance of dubstep and the original melody."

I almost laugh aloud; of course, he liked  _that_  song. I watch Roxas's face flush slightly. Sora could be a serial killer, but because of that comment, Roxas would now approve of him regardless. I let out a breath in relief and find myself glad that the harsh critic of my two friends has been mollified. Maybe I'm more serious about this whole Sora-thing than I thought. It's hard to reject it when he's met my best friends already and made them breakfast. I just wish I knew what really happened last night – and what he wants. It's all been happening so fast.

"Thanks," Roxas mumbles, placated. The blond takes a bite of scrambled eggs. I watch as Axel looks to Sora gratefully, since he just bailed him out of his boyfriend's rage. I chuckle, taking a bite of eggs myself. Instantly my thoughts are derailed from the taste; they are  _godly_ good. Suddenly I wonder if Sora is in fact a deity and not a demon-vampire thing as I had seen.

"Holy shit, Sora, your cooking skills are literal goals," I tell him, wide eyed.

"Told you I had it covered~" he practically purrs, obviously very pleased by the praise. He crosses his arms and sits back proudly.

I figure he deserves it. "Yeah, you did," I admit, smiling at him.

"I guess this is a match made in heaven," Axel says out of nowhere, his voice oddly prideful. Sora visibly pauses, blushing deeply and eyes widening in surprise. But Axel continues, "Because I've literally never seen Riku ever compliment someone like this, ever."

Sora's reaction and Axel's tone threatens to revive my suspicions of my best friend, but I suppress them. I protest, "Wow, way to make me look like an asshole." I watch Sora recover, eating a piece of bacon shyly. It's cute but I glare at the redhead. His comments are so presumptuous, like we are "official"; it's a lot of pressure, especially for Sora who is – allegedly – a stranger to all of us.

"Aww, come on, we all know you're just a big softie," the redhead retorts, eyes teasing. He must have seen my concerned glance at Sora; I scowl.

"That makes me feel so much better, thanks."

Roxas sighs, obviously bored of us as he checks the time on his phone. He looks to Sora, actually smiling, "Really, thanks for this, this was awesome. But I gotta get ready for a final I have in a bit." Sora nods, smiling back, "It's no problem, really. Anything to make finals day less terrible."

Sora may be a literal saint, but I'm not. "You have a final early today and still went to the party?" I chastise him, eyebrows furrowed. He shrugs, and I sigh. Getting Roxas to take care of himself is a losing battle. At least Axel does enough.

Speaking of, his plate is empty now too. He says to us, "I'm going to drive him, so, yeah, thanks, Sora."

"Anytime," he tells them sincerely, "Good luck!"

"Don't fail!" I add to the both of them, waving as they head back to their room so Roxas can get dressed. I'm a little relieved they are gone.

When the door closes, I turn to the brunet. "I wish I could tell you that we aren't normally such a handful, but this is us essentially 24/7."

Sora shakes his head, giggling, "I love it. I bet it's hard to be lonely here."

I  _pfft_  skeptically. "Try being third wheel," I tell him, sipping the last of my coffee. It was indeed sweeter than I normally have it, but I preferred it to my usual concoction of milk and caffeine.

Sora giggles, but nods in understanding. "Watching their sets – they're like that then, too. I think the whole world is a third wheel to them."  _He_  looks so lonely while saying it, I want to promise that  _we_ could beat them – that he'd never have to feel alone again, with me. I push the sentiment down from my throat as far as I can, astounded at the foreign strength of my emotions. I shake my head at myself.

Before I can reply, the ketchup-and-mustard couple emerge from their room, adequately dressed and groomed. How they can ready themselves so quickly in the morning is a mystery on its own, but one I have determined there is no solution. With quick waves, frantic stuffing of backpacks, and goodbyes, they leave the apartment to cold, icy silver and warm, chocolate brown.

Their departure seems to shift Sora's attention and he looks at me eagerly, like he had been waiting. "What is it?" I ask.

"So, we're way past the twelve-hour mark. I told you I'd prove you that I'm real."

"I-I'm not questioning whether  _you_ are real," I stutter in my counter, taken aback by the complete reversal of attitude. I set my coffee cup down. I had almost forgotten our agreement, near disregarding it altogether as a severe reaction to hallucinogens. I was more caught up in my suspicions of Axel playing match maker. But since the shower, I hadn't  _seen_  anything abnormal. It is clear that now I am fully sober. I tense at what is likely to come.

"Look at me," Sora commands, voice low but soft. I lift my eyes from the table that had served as my escape, eerily compelled to respond to his plea.

Sora's sea-filled eyes dye crimson, gold flakes sparkling impossibly around his cat pupils. Simultaneously, his upper lip raises slightly, moving to accommodate two sharp vampire-esque fangs. These two transformations are not incredibly surprising, as I recall them from this morning. But then, peeking out from his brunet spikes, two black ram horns curl into existence on his skull.  _That's new._

I try to keep myself and my facial expression equally calm, though I am unsure how successful I am. When the transition is complete, Sora lets out a relieved huff of air at the effort. I almost ask if he's okay, but the shock keeps my mouth closed.

"Scared, yet?" Sora asks, a little condescending in tone. Even so, I take the question to heart – am I?

"… No," I tell him honestly, voice returning uncertainly, "I think it's pretty obvious if you wanted to kill or harm me, you could have done it. With that motive debunked, what else could I fear other than my superstitious assumptions?"

He raises his eyebrows at me, clearly having expected a different response. Granted, a logical reaction would be fear, or at least incredulity. But I didn't respond that way last night or this morning, so inebriated or not, I wouldn't change tactics now. My hypothesis of being drugged was properly proven false; I would waste no time entertaining the tempting safe haven of denial.

However, this still leaves the task of accepting this new reality and resisting the crushing weight of all the realizations that come with it. I decide to take it one step at a time – identification.

"What are you?" I ask, bluntly.

The brunet relaxes slightly. "I'm a demon. A mutt in terms of type, but my mother is mostly succubus so those are my dominant powers."

So, he does have powers. I recall my very limited knowledge of Christian mythology in relation to demons, and ask, "So, you mainly seduce people?" I try to remain nonchalant about asking, but the thought of just being a notch in this demon's bedpost doesn't sit well. Not that I have any reason to assume I'd be any more than that.

Sora laughs. "Just because I  _have_ the power doesn't mean I  _use_  it. And no, I did not compel you to sleep with me, if you were wondering."

Despite how  _strongly_ I was attracted to him last night, and even now, the thought of him  _forcing_ me to sleep with him never crossed my mind. "I know," I tell him, smiling. He smiles back, his pink lips still beautiful and plump and tempting despite the fangs. Demonic or not, his sincerity and honesty strikes me as true. Though shocked as I was about the literally horns on his head, I find myself still thinking he's as adorable as ever. Do these changes really not wave my resolve?

I realize that supernatural or not, knowledge and understanding or not, I don't want us to end here. It occurs to me that, if Sora hadn't intended to try something long term, he wouldn't have shown me this form. It's insanely against my character to rush in without all the facts, but I grab his hand. "I'm in, if you are." Without any context, there's no way the brunet could know what the hell I'm talking about. But his happy, glowing smile in response tells me he did somehow get my message, eyes widening in delighted surprise.

His jaw opens and closes excitedly like he's going to reply, but he falters, smiling sheepishly like he just remembered something. "Riku, you don't even know what you're getting into."

"For once, I don't care," I tell him, tilting my head. "I don't just  _like_ people, but I like you." He flushes, squirming in his chair happily, but I wait for his response.

"Yeah, I'm in," he practically whispers, ruby eyes watering a little. My heart softens.

Now with the groundwork laid, in one quick motion I scoot my chair closer to him and kiss him sweetly in hopes to reassure him of my sincerity. Once the surprise passes, Sora melts into me, confidence returning as he kisses me back. I have no idea how I could possibly have any sex drive left after his morning, but I feel the now-familiar heat in my blood as my heart picks up pace. Indulging myself as one would a child asking for just  _one more_ cookie, I lick his bottom lip. He lightly gasps, giving me access to explore his mouth with my tongue. His hand grips the back of my shirt, his other pulling me closer by my shoulder. I feel my heart flutter at the realization he's just as drawn to me as I am to him. A small groan escapes me as he pulls away slightly, biting my lip as he goes.

"Can I show you something?" he asks, voice husky but sweet.

My curiosity and lust spikes, peering at his flushed face, eyes lidded in want. I nod and lean in slightly, wanting to capture him in another kiss.

Before I do, his eyes turn completely gold, glowing magically, and my entire body is consumed by a light, pleasurable sensation. If there's a chair under me, I don't feel it. "Oh," I mutter, right before our kiss resumes where we left off.

His touch causes fireworks in my veins and my heart to pound. I'm completely at Sora's mercy – I know that if he told me to jump of a cliff, I would. But his amused giggle in our kiss distracts me to focus only on him. This time I pull him into my lap and he purrs, his hands diving into my still-damp hair. Mine trail down his back, equally massaging and teasing, till they reach his ass. Keeping his soreness in mind, I cup and squeeze, and he moans longingly in my ear. The sound was melodic before, but now it's a siren's call.

He grinds against me, the motion rubbing against my arousal in my thin basketball shorts. I pant, planting kisses from his ear down his neck to his collar bone. His skin is ambrosia. His scent is the same as the night before and this morning– the vanilla, the cinnamon, and that otherworldly component that now, at least, has explanation. I can't get enough. His small moans threaten to take my sanity.

But just then, another alarm blares  _Emperor's New Clothes_ from my phone. Sora's eyes flutter from gold to red to blue, and I feel the energy that had been imbued into me fade. We both turn in my chair to the device on the table dazed, and I turn pale.

"Oh fuck, I have a final in an hour," I state, panicking. I look to the now-hornless brunet regretfully, wanting nothing more than to continue our activities in the bedroom. But I can't afford to fail this class.

Sora giggles, quoting, "You had a final today and you went to the party last night?" My own words reverberating back to me makes me laugh.

"Axel threatened me," I tell him. He snickers.

"I'm glad he did," the brunet says softly. I nod, kissing him sweetly.

He purrs, "Don't get me started again or I won't let you go." I chuckle, feelings the exact same way.

"I've got to get ready," I tell him regretfully. He pouts, "I still had more to show you, though… Meet up later?"

I nod, warmth spreading in my chest at the thought that I have someone to look forward to seeing. "Yeah, let's get dinner. It'll be a date, okay?"

Sora nods enthusiastically, climbing off me. "Five-ish?"

"Five-ish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The plot thickens! Updates soon ~ If you enjoyed, please leave a review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I sit near the testing auditorium, laptop in my lap as I fervently study for the thirty minutes or so I have before it begins. Aside from the occasional daydream of this morning, I am strangely focused and efficient. The mind is already a quick, sharp instrument, but today I feel  _more_ than that. I imagine molecules and don't have to  _calculate_ or  _think_ about their formation and stats – I just know them. My thoughts fly by ten times faster, and the cheat sheet I made previously for this test becomes useless to me. In fifteen minutes of panic, I have somehow crafted another with advanced concepts and small tutorial-like notes over equations I don't even think are going to be covered on the exam. If I weren't so unnerved to do well, I may question where this sudden clarity came from.

I'm hyper-aware of every soul in the vicinity. I ignored it when I first sat down, chalking it up to paranoia. But as pre-exam jitters pass, the sensation becomes hard to ignore. Their exhaustion and apprehension pulses like a dark energy through the hall. I pause to explore what else I can sense, but then a strong, familiar presence enters my field of 'view'.

Demyx saunters over with Zexion, whose face is hidden behind a piece of paper riddled with notes, in tow. I don't know  _how_ I sense it, but I suddenly  _know_ that Demyx, too, is a supernatural creature. I frown; it's different than Sora. Again, how I know eludes me. It strikes me that I've been living in only half the world my whole life; this planet is host to many more entities than I thought. It brings me no comfort.

"Riku!" Demyx calls, voice alight, "I heard you finally had fun last night."

I glare at him. Supernatural or not, I don't want his nose in my business. "No thanks to you," I scoff at him, "As usual you were so smashed I don't know how you are even awake right now." He grins sheepishly, looking thankfully at an annoyed Zexion who reprimands the blond silently with a peek over his study sheet.

Ignoring them pointedly, I look at my laptop again, and sigh. There's not enough time to continue practicing problems and studying, so I close the device. I send an annoyed glance to the couple still hanging around me. I had expected Demyx and Zexion to move on at my brush off, but instead I turn to see Demyx studying me curiously. Zexion looks on in his normal burning gaze, but the scrutiny is more uncomfortable this time.

As if truly puzzled, Demyx crosses his arms and leans on one side, sighing an exaggerated, "Hmmm…" My eyes narrow again. Can they tell I  _know_? Or do they smell Sora on me – or something? I wait for either of them to give me anything to reply to, unwilling to show my hand before they reveal theirs.

Finally, the raven-haired male starts. "You've changed," Zexion comments, way too vague for my tastes.

"What are you talking about?" I snap at him, impatient for him to make a point. Demyx laughs, waving his hands as if to banish away some imaginary tension between his boyfriend and me. Zexion's murky eyes scan the hall, and his hands relocate to his black jacket pockets, indicating that the conversation has been dropped on account of the setting. Just as well, though I remain annoyed.

"Did you get laid?" Demyx suggests, wiggling his eyebrows and sending me a thumb's-up.

I am about to retort with some aggressive, choice words, but Demyx is saved from my wrath by a TA who emerges from the testing room. Her voice calls out through the hall with instructions for students on where to sit and what supplies are permitted.

Standing, I roll my eyes at the sandy blond. "Did you?" I counter, knowing that even if he did, he is not likely to remember it.

This does the trick. Demyx holds up his hands in a half-shrug, half-surrender. "Ah, well, looks like the exam is starting," he says, voice rushed, "Good luck, you two! See you later, Zexy." He practically runs away to evade my comment. I smirk.

'Zexy' waves back and begins walking away, while I follow him to the line into the exam.

* * *

I exuberantly wait to pick up Sora in the parking lot of the hospital where he told me he'd be. I am a bit early, but I couldn't find anything other than driving to expend my excitement. Not only did the exam go well, I know for a  _fact_ I made a perfect score. Though my memory has never been great, I can remember every question on the exam and their answer choices. Before I left the university campus, I recreated the test and checked my answers with the textbook and online resources. 100%. My GPA is already thanking me.

My voice sings the chorus of a song on my playlist when Sora appears in the passenger seat, and instantly the vibration in my voice dies while my cheeks slightly warm. I try to ignore the fact that I'm 90% sure the car door did not open. I turn the music down.

"You're early. Nursing school, huh?" I inquire, trying to push past the embarrassment of my one-man concert. Sora brushes his cherry red scrubs with his hands self-consciously, but then grins mischievously. He nods, but counters mid-giggling, "I assume your test went well?"

I won't give in to his teasing. "Yeah,  _about_  that," I say, voice slightly coy, "Did your magic eyes do something to me? I finished a three-hour exam in an hour and a half, and memorized the whole thing." I left out the part of verifying my own grade.

Sora chuckles, stretching in his seat before putting on his seatbelt. "Actually, no, but your symptoms are normal." With his scrubs on, the vocabulary "symptoms" almost flies by my radar.  _Almost_.

"Symptoms? Of what?" I ask, my usual scientific curiosity showing through. My eyes rove over the brunet in his garb, undeniably attracted to him even in his plain, shapeless clothing. I've never been so inexplicably  _drawn_ to someone before. If his golden eyes are him  _trying,_ then  _why_ am I so far gone already without his supernatural interference?

He tilts his head to the side, seemingly trying to find the words. He quickly gives up. His hands fidget nervously in his lap. "Can we go get coffee or something, first? I'm, like, still in nurse mode."

I nod and put my doubts to the side, chuckling. Like me, he probably hasn't eaten since morning, so it's only natural he'd be a tad out of it. Luckily for us, I know just the place for coffee and snacks. Putting the car in drive, I tell my GPS to take us to Mozart's, a local café that was built on a deck overlooking a large lake. I figure, as far as "first dates" go, it's romantic enough to enjoy coffee and dessert by the waterside.

Sora's bright smile when we arrive affirms my idea. After ogling the sweets counter, he buys a latte and a vanilla cupcake – I make a note to ask if they are his favorite. Meanwhile, I let my own sweet tooth get the better of me and get a mocha with a chocolate cannoli. We sit outside on the wooden deck, next to a tree for shade. It's only four-thirty, meaning it's too early for dinner and too early for a sunset. Still, I'm grateful for a normal, peaceful setting. The calm water of the lake soothes my nerves.

Sora sips his drink happily – coffee is a nurse's ambrosia, after all.

"You know, if I had known you were a nurse I wouldn't have thought anything of your blood sugar comment this morning," I tease him, admiring his cute, content expression.

He snickers. "You'd be surprised. I get in trouble all the time for knowing things about patients too soon or suggesting weird treatments."

"You have an unfair advantage," I chastise him, taking a bite of my cannoli. I sigh in contentment – its delicious.

The brunet shrugs. "I just wanna help people. My family thinks I'm crazy for involving myself, but I can't help it." My ears perk up in interest.

"Is there some sort of rule book or something for… you?" I say "you" to avoid saying " _for demons_ ". Thinking the term in my head and saying it out loud are two very different things – a leap I dare not jump yet.

Laughing, Sora clarifies, "I mean, other than keeping it secret, no."

"A rule already broken," I say, slightly alarmed. Instantly my brain flies to worst-case-scenarios: if it's a secret from humans, and I know, does that mean I'm in danger from Sora's family? Will Satan's mafia come after me and slaughter my entire family?

But the cute demon waves the comment away, blushing as an afterthought. "You don't count," he mumbles. He takes a bite of his cupcake, and I wait for him to explain, silently sipping my mocha to prevent expressing my hysterics.

Eventually, he says, voice more unsure and shaky by the second, "So like, as a warning, normally things don't move so fast. This is kind of a big deal so bear with me." The brunet fidgets with the skirt on his cupcake, looking to the side nervously. I nod slowly, trying to mentally fortify myself for whatever is to come. I know he's about to tell me something important, and probably complicated, but my blank canvas of information on all this makes me incapable of predicting even one thing – that unnerves me the most.

He sighs, looking around to make sure we can't be overheard. I specifically chose an out-of-the-way spot, but I understand his caution. In a quiet voice he asks, "Remember when you cut your tongue last night?" His face flushes at the mention of it.

I nod, the memory blurred together with the rest of the night's fun. I rub where the wound was against my teeth – no pain. It's already healed. He continues, "I accidentally drank your blood, which makes us… bound."

I stare at Sora blankly. I have no idea what being "bound" entails. Nervously, Sora rambles, "I am sorry about that, though, like I totally didn't notice I had partially transformed and then it just happened and I'm really sorry –"

I believe him that it wasn't on purpose, so I cut him off. "What does it mean, exactly? Being bound?"

Sora blushes a deep red. "I-it means you're my master, technically. I'm your demon, forever."

That takes several seconds to sink in. I hold my coffee hovered above my mouth, frozen in place for several moments.  _Master? Forever?_ More terms that have ambiguous connotations, but my mind instantly tries to fill in the blanks.  _This is some supernatural romance novel bullshit_. I decide to ask about what concerns me the most. "What exactly do you mean by… forever?"

Sora winces. "You're kind of immortal now? Well, more like  _we_ are."

More fragments of my glass reality from twenty-four hours ago shatter and fall. "Th-that's impossible," I say dumbly.

The brunet nods, grinning sheepishly. "I-I don't really understand it very well either, but I think it's like, you have access to my magic, and it sustains you or something." I grimace, lips stretching into a tight line.  _Magic_.

"So, is that what you meant by symptoms?" I ask, thinking back to my strange abilities while I took my exam.

"Yeah." He takes a bite of his cupcake while I try to recover from the emotional whiplash. It seems too good to be true.

"So, let me get this straight. I get a magical boy boyfriend and immortality and mind powers but what's in it for you?" If I know anything, it is that life is a constant trade. I know it was an accident, but Sora made it sound like demons  _eventually_ do this in their relationships – the question is, why.

The heavy atmosphere is broken when Sora suddenly giggles, blushing slightly. "Magical boy?"

I cross my arms defensively, "What? It's true."

"I like that much better than demon," the brunet continues his giggling, agreeing. His cute mirth calms me slightly; he looks so human, snickering with white cupcake icing on the sides of his mouth. I almost reach over to wipe it off for him, but he returns to my original question, sighing, "Demons who don't bind themselves to a mortal eventually get summoned back to Hell, or die. There's also power benefits and politics involved, as you can imagine. Most demon families stay in power by binding themselves to powerful humans."

"And is that true of your family?" I ask, thinking to myself that I wouldn't be impressive to introduce to parents.

The brunet half-smiles, shrugging in a way that suggests it's both yes and no. "I mean," he explains, "It was that way for my older siblings, but like, after so many kids parents just don't care anymore as long as all the kiddos get bound." So, demon families must not be so different from human families then. All the pressure of "success" falls to the eldest.

I tilt my head, considering what he had said. For me it only adds more questions to my ever-growing list. I question whether I'm even in the same universe I was yesterday. But, I suppose Sora's answer appeases my doubts on 'binding'. At least I'm not in danger, either. One thing in particular still bothers me, though. "Master?" I ask, grimacing.

Sora blushes again. "I-I don't really know either, it's kind of an old title." He looks away, sipping his coffee more. His eyes narrow. "Though, if you command me to do something, I can't really say no." The last part is barely a mutter, very hesitantly uttered.

I feel my face twist in disgust, words falling out of my mouth faster than I can think them through. "Sora, you're not my  _slave_. Unless it's life or death, I am  _not_ going to make you do shit you don't want to do." I say it a little stronger and louder than I intended. I feel my cheeks warm as I look away. But, I meant it – autonomy is something I cherish. I'd never take it from someone else – not purposely, anyway. I feel a pang of guilt – I mean,  _I_  wasthe one who cut my tongue on him. I wonder if –

Sora grabs my hand resting on the table and I look up to meet a grateful expression. His beauty shines through the awkwardness of the conversation and my reeling thoughts. It's almost unfair how he has two sets of infinitely iridescent eyes. The blue set are as brilliant and deep as the ocean. It's hard not to drown in them, and I know it has nothing to do with his "compulsion" powers. "Thank you," Sora says, softly, squeezing my hand a little. I regain a little of my confidence in his encouragement.

I decide to let that topic go, since he doesn't seem to want to talk about it, and frankly, neither do I. "There's got to be a catch," I say, posing another question. After all, if humans get immortality and demons get to get-out-of-Hell-free card without any repercussions, then I'd imagine everyone would be demon-bound.

He nods, lips forming a thin line. "I die, you die," he states grimly. Somehow, that makes total sense to me – so I nod back, serious but accepting, having nothing to comment back. He continues, guilt in his voice, "Told you, you had no idea what you were getting into."

I shrug, but can't deny the truth. I feel wholly unequipped to handle this new reality correctly. I can't tell if my emotions are linked to the fact the bond is already forged. No fear strikes my heart being magically tied to Sora. And yet, forty-eight hours ago I was single, and completely skeptical and unbelieving of any paranormal or supernatural forces or entities. It would have been a stretch to say I believe in love – Axel and Roxas being the exception to that rule. Have I been changed, or is it because of my critical nature that I feel so calm?

I finally opt to reply, emotions a little tired. "I'm still in, but you'll have to be patient with me." Sora takes a contemplative sip of his latte, his brown locks bobbing from a nod, but still smiling as he drinks.

After a minute or so of silence with each of us wrapped in our own thoughts, Sora shakes his head. "Things will get normal in no time," he says, reassuring me and himself both. His cherub smile and the vanilla icing still childishly residing on his face almost convinces me that he could be right. Still, I nod, not agreeing, but supplying a smile of my own.

"You have icing on your face."

The apprehension on the cute demon's face vanishes, replaced by embarrassed horror. "What!? And you let me just keep talking like that?!" He haphazardly wipes the edges of his mouth with his arm, and I laugh. It only smears it more, the icing too thick.

"It was cute," I say, finally reaching over. He glares at me with no force, sitting still with puffed up cheeks as I wipe the sugar paste away.

"Th-that excuse won't work every time, you know," he tells me, sulking. He can't meet my eyes as he says it, and I grin widely.

"Could have fooled me." I lick the finger that had the extra icing. He blushes with wide eyes. I swear that his eyes flash red. I inwardly smirk at what that must mean, if what I saw was true. But Sora continues his cute pouting, sipping the last of his latte as if he could hide behind the cup.

I sit back down, noting the sun's retreating position – we stayed longer than I thought we would. I check the time, watching as Sora recovers his small smile.

"It's getting late. What do you want to do?" I ask, considering dinner options. Though I suppose the purpose of this date has been accomplished, I don't want to rescind my offer to get dinner. I look to the brunet for suggestions; after all, I had chosen the café.

Sora pretends to think about it, his hand creating a check-mark on his chin. "Hmmm… What are Axel and Roxas doing for dinner?" I'm reminded of Demyx's exaggerated contemplation earlier; my little demon's version is much cuter.

" _Pfft_ , who knows, without me forcing them to eat," I respond, my mom-friend-instinct driving my scowl. Sora giggles.

"We can't have that! Call them, maybe they'll want to join us?"

I'm surprised. "You're sure you're okay with that?"

"Yeah! Double date is still a date." His smile and enthusiastic nodding is sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We will return to our regularly scheduled smut next time ;) Tell me what you think! :) Thanks everyone who has read, kudos'd, and/or bookmarked, it means the world to me! :)
> 
> I feel like this chapter ended kind of suddenly but, ah I have read it like 20 million times so at this point I don't even know anymore :<


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

We return to my apartment with take-out, but the space is empty. Sora and I determined that Chinese food is the perfect post-exam meal and got plenty for whenever my roommates come home. Axel's final exam was a late afternoon-starter, and so he never picked up my calls; meaning, he is still taking it. As a result, Roxas is hanging out with his friends Hayner and Pence on campus, waiting for the redhead chemist. So, for the second time that day, my little demon and I are alone. It takes a lot of effort to avoid thoughts of what direction we almost took that this morning.

"You want something to drink? Uh, we got –" I look in the refrigerator, "Milk, OJ, Coke and water."

When I receive no response, I look over to see Sora guiltily grabbing the pitcher from the drying rack to make another pot of coffee. I cross my arms. "Are you trying to kill yourself? That is so much caffeine – here let me make you decaf."

Sora's eyes light up. "Y-you'll make it for me?" His grateful, sweet smile is plenty payment for the effort.

I chuckle, "Yeah, go sit down."

He does, immediately slouching in the chair. I glance over as I measure out grounds and catch him yawn, two little fangs peeking from his mouth and disappearing, as if stretching the same as a limb. It's about as frightening as a small, black kitten mewling; though I am convinced that some demons may be terrifying, I know Sora could never be. "Tired?" I ask, leaning against the counter while the coffee brews.

He glances in surprise, a small smile gracing his face in response of being caught. Instead of answering me, he tells me, "You're totally the mom-friend, aren't you?"

I sputter, frowning and turning my head away. I hear Sora giggling at me and I scowl, crossing my arms. But he sobers up, answering, "Yeah, a girl came through the ER – was almost completely drained dry by a vamp. I had to simultaneously find enough blood for her, and hide the bites. Not easy as a nurse, mind you."

I look at him, thrown off. Why didn't he mention it earlier? He looks a little sad and I frown, deciding that I won't mention vampires existing is news to me. "D-does that happen often?"

"More than it should. Universities draw supernaturals because it's easier to blend in, and, well, find prey." I gulp.

Like he had done for me this morning, I make his coffee a little sweet with plenty of creamer to cheer him up. It's more cream than I'd give myself, but deep in my gut I feel like he'll like it. I bring it over with utensils for our Chinese, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry," I tell him sympathetically, "That sounds rough."

"It's fine," he says, cupping the hot mug in his hands, sniffing it appreciatively, "I literally asked for it."

"Still, sounds like the Cullen's need to keep their fangs to themselves," I say, sliding over his beef fried rice.

"Oh god, whatever you do, do not call them that to their faces," the brunet groans, rolling his eyes. I don't fail to notice his small smile even while he tries to look unamused.

"What, don't like the sparkling?" I smirk despite myself.

He slyly grins back, "Not so much."

We eat like this, chatting about the normal and the not like it's the most natural thing in the world – with a healthy dose of questions from me. Before I know it, my Lo Mein is gone, and I'm astounded at myself; we ate not that long ago, and yet I feel as though I could still eat. Normally I only get about halfway through my Lo Mein and have the rest as leftovers. I frown at my empty takeout container.

Sora notices, and looks knowingly but says nothing. "Have any more finals?" he asks, finishing his rice.

I nod. "Two more, Wednesday and Friday. You?"

Brunet spikes bounce from his nod. "Just one, Wednesday."

"Started studying yet?"

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I-I mean, two days is plenty of time to study, right?"

I roll my eyes. "You sound like Roxas."

He pouts, "Now that we're b-bonded it shouldn't be a problem. You noticed on your test today, right?"

I cross my arms, knowing that bonded or not, he waits last minute to study just by his cute, defensive reaction. But I hesitate to chastise him; after all, he must have my new mind powers, too, right? Maybe it is pointless to study so far in advance. I ponder what other magical abilities we may have obtained or gain in the future.

When I look back over, he's leaned in, azure eyes alight in mischief. Before I can ask, his voice fills the small distance between us, smooth and full of intent, "Hey, I haven't congratulated you on your test yet."

His eyes glance down slightly, and I feel my lips part slightly in temptation. But I narrow my eyes at him in suspicion. "If this is your ploy to make me forget about you not studying, it won't work."

Sora pouts, tilting his head causing some of his brunet locks droop slightly toward the floor. "It's not a ploy…"

I don't believe him for even a single second, but I find my resolve slipping at his eagerness and my curiosity. I uncross my arms, and sigh in a quick puff of air. The brunet's face grows hopeful. "Then, what did you have in mind?" I ask, voice low. My fingers, traitors as usual, brush a lock of his hair from his cheek and he leans into the touch ever-so-slightly.

His sly, triumphant smile sends a flash of heat across my skin and I wait for his 'response'. In one inhumanly swift movement, he scoots his chair closer to me and captures my lips in a searing kiss. Unsurprised but still thrilled, I instantly kiss back, one hand going to his soft, gravity-defying hair, while the other goes to the small of his back. My fingers trace the valley of his spine like one would trail touch across piano keys. He melts into me, holding himself up with a hand on my thigh, the other on my shoulder.

His lips are as sweet as ever, the taste of our dinner drowned by coffee and the unique savor that is uniquely Sora. His intoxicating taste lures me into further exploring his mouth, licking his bottom lip. I relish how eagerly he gives into me, and release a small  _"hnn_ " when I feel his fangs slowly growing against my tongue. Maybe I have more kinks than I thought. My lustful but playful curiosity nags at me. I mumble against our kiss, "You gonna do the thing?"

His mischievous giggle sends a shiver down my spine. "May~be," he teases me, hand slipping a little farther up my thigh. To punish him, I bite down his bottom lip softly and pull, earning me a soft, surprised gasp, and I realize my mistake. Instantly, his eyes glow golden and I fall, enraptured, under his demonic, irresistible spell. Like diving into a warm bath, my skin is blanketed in a comforting heat, radiating inward. All my senses heighten; I can hear and feel Sora's pulse – a wonderful drum I could listen to forever. His very breath is hypnotic.

The places where Sora and I touch burn deliciously, and like this morning I pull him into my lap, starving for more of him. Our kisses meet with that much more desperation, and I suddenly understand intimately what addiction is. My hands snake under Sora's shirt, tracing every muscle and soft curve. Groaning, the brunet quickly discards his cherry red scrub top, and makes quick work of my t-shirt. My eyes graze over his form while he shyly does the same to me, a blush rising to his cheeks. I find it odd, since it's not the first time he's seen it. I chuckle at him, drunk on his magic and adorable charm, "Is my incubus shy to check me out?" My tone is so much more prideful than I've ever uttered.

Sora licks his lips, tilting his head even as his face stays flushed. The curled, dark horns only add to the effect, my lungs briefly forgetting how to do their primary function. His voice is breathless, like he's distracted – no, listening to something else, and I'm suddenly conscious of my own quickened pulse. "No," he says, more exhale than voice, "I was just thinking how I can't wait for you to fuck me."

His want vocalized travels through my ears and straight down to the pit of my abdomen, the last drop of desire overflowing and breaking my well of self-control. Without a second thought, I pull him to me again, slowly trailing yearning, wet, nibbling love-bites from his ear lobe and down his neck. He gasps and groans at my attention to his ear and the sensitive spot where jaw meets neck, and so I take my time teasing him there. Unlike before, I am unashamed to leave marks, captivated by the way he trembles and pants as a I mar his soft skin. It is because of this, and the spikes of pleasure resounding through me when I tease one of the soft pink buds recently exposed on his chest with the pad of my thumb, that I suddenly understand the effects of his glowing, gold eyes. I pause, relishing Sora's moans still locked in his throat as he attempts to show some restraint, before testing my theory.

I bite his left collar bone, not hard, and am unable to hold back my smirk when I feel a shiver of pleasure on  _my_ left shoulder in the same spot, a ripple of tension traveling on my spine as Sora straightens. But Sora is impatient with my experiment, begging, "R-riku, stop teasing me."

"I figured it out," I tell him, my voice smooth and low. The realization opens some internal floodgate of new sensations. My head swims, compelled to comply to his desperation that leaks into my consciousness and makes it my own.

"I-if you focus on it, you can feel more," Sora supplements, his hand traveling down to unbutton my jeans. His fumbling fingers at the rim of my jeans tickles, but somehow only fuels my want.

I do as he suggested as I continue my kisses down to the pink bud on his chest that I had neglected to tease earlier. I focus on Sora's pleasure as I swirl my tongue on it and suck – Sora gasps but the sound is distant, taken over by the strong, pleasurable sensation we both share, and fragments of the demon's thoughts that are transferred to me. In fascination, I swirl my tongue around it, and listen to the small whispers of wanton thoughts floating across my mind in Sora's voice.

I switch sides and grab his ass, equally for his benefit and mine. His breath hitches in surprise, and then I  _see_ what he wants; an image – no, a fantasy – flits across my mind, perception reversed. Me, on top of him, taking him and holding one hand above his head. Our eyes meet in real time and I smirk at him.  _Good idea_. Sora genuinely blushes, obviously surprised by his own idea, despite his bravado before. I can feel the emotion of his response before he answers.

"I-I didn't know you could see  _that_ much."

I kiss just where his chest meets rib, unable to go much farther down in our current position, and reply, "You underestimate me."

The brunet laughs breathlessly, still distracted by the overwhelming sensations. "No, I mean – I didn't know it was possible."

There's something charming in the fact that Sora's implied inexperience means that I can still surprise him, despite being the human of the two of us. I figure if I can hear his thoughts, then he must pick up on mine. So, I attempt to 'send' him an image of my own, though similar to his, posed as a question or confirmation as I rise back up, lips hovering on his as I await his answer.

"Mm, please?"

I grin as I kiss him again, cupping his cute ass as I lift us both up. He wraps his legs around me, arms hooking around my neck. Empowered by Sora's magic, holding him is effortless, and I carry him to my room, all considerations of my roommates' eventual return forgotten. I could get used to the newfound strength. Once in the room, I lightly toss the brunet onto my disheveled bed, chuckling in response to Sora's giggle as he lands with a soft  _oomph_. Wasting no time, I join him, supporting my weight with one arm as I hover over him. The brunet sends me an appreciative, excited look, and I naturally match it.

I don't give him time to settle before I kiss him again, my free hand trailing to his pants. Through the scrubs I can feel his erection straining against the fabric, and I smirk into our kiss as I reach under the cotton scrubs and boxers, teasing his tip with my thumb. Focused on him, I forget his supernatural spell as he trembles. As I grip more of him to stroke, he arches slightly, his body trying to find some way to manage the sensations that threaten to shatter him.

"A-ah, Riku…" He breaks our lip lock with his moan, and I take the opportunity to travel south, trailing hurried kisses. At his stomach he giggles, but gasps when I reach the dip on the side of his hip. His emotion playing like a background radio station is a ride I wish would never end. I tug the pants and underwear underneath down and toss them to the side, meeting Sora's smoldering, lidded eyes full of anticipation. With a smirk, I take him into my mouth and relish how his gold, glowing orbs rolls back and his chin lifts, exposing his quivering neck. I give him no reprieve, swirling my tongue on the tip before slowly and wetly taking in every inch.

His hands make themselves at home in my hair, tugging and scraping nails against my scalp. A pleasurable shiver travels down my spine, and growing impatient I tease his ass with a finger. His moans grow less controlled, small curses intermingling with his sighs. I suck eagerly, drunk off his song and taste that now only I can have.

One hand briefly leaves my hair, but I'm too distracted to notice. What catches my attention is a small bottle that he gives me. I'd tease him for his neediness if I weren't so wanting myself. I pause just long enough to coat my fingers in lube, inserting two fingers this time. Sora cutely shudders from the invasion, his skin sheened in thin coat of sweat. His hair even crazier, lips pink and plump from heavy use, breath slightly erratic, and legs haphazardly, unabashedly spread, my little demon is nothing short of a hot mess –  _my_ hot mess. Impassioned I dip back down to have more of him while I stretch him, but he stops me with fingers diving into the crown of my hair. I send him an amused, but curious glance.

"If you do that, I'll definitely c-cum."

I chuckle at him, watching him struggle to restrain himself as I purposely hit the right spot with my fingers. "And?" I tease him, slipping in a third finger while he's distracted by pleasure.

Sora pouts, face contorting from the sensations, and explains with an exasperated growl, "I want to come with you, duh."

My expression softens just like my heart. For a demon, he's awfully romantic. My defenses down, I watch as Sora smiles sweetly, likely listening to my thoughts that I can't hold back of admiration and wonder at how I could possibly have gotten so lucky. He shakes his head, and I watch his horns follow in fascination. Grinning, a happy blush on his cheeks, Sora demands, "Fuck me already."

My grin matches his as I decide to oblige, letting my want resume clouding my mind. My jeans fly to some random corner of the room with Sora's scrubs and I bring my own hard length out, applying generous amounts of lube to myself. The cold, slippery liquid causes me to hiss at the contact, but quickly I'm distracted by Sora who watches me hungrily, legs in a more  _intentional_  composition. I swing a leg over Sora's hip, straddling one leg before I lift his other to rest his ankle against my shoulder. His eyes sparkle like a kid in front of the Christmas tree now, and I know I can't wait a second longer.

I smirk as the brunet pants, watching as I position myself at his entrance. I slide in slowly, head turned to kiss the lower calf so delicately resting on me. Sora's response is an eager, but concentrated " _mmm"_  as he trembles and adjusts to me. All my willpower goes toward resisting the amazing, delicious heat and tightness inside my demonic lover. When I feel him relax, I begin to move, starting slow and shallow but building up, watching Sora's composure unravel. Remembering his fantasy before, I lean over to catch one of his hands, and press it into the mattress above his head. Sora's eyes widen and his cheeks flush, but he bites his lip. His lustful stare at me, like it's  _me_ he loves about this, makes it hard to stay in control of the pooling pleasure building in my core.

Quickly I find the sweet spot that makes his eyes roll back, hand spastically gripping mine tighter with every thrust, cursing a hard but impassioned, " _Fuck."_ I abuse the spot, picking up pace as I can barely keep sanity from the sharp, electric pleasure shooting through my nerves. Sora's free hand goes to my back, gripping my shoulder blades and almost scratching as he tenses every thrust, and I forget to feel self-conscious of his effect on me.

Curses and pants escape my lips as I lose control of the wheel, drowning in Sora's song of fragmented thoughts and audible curses and my name, and our pleasure as I lose the ability to focus away from the connection his spell created. I'm unable to discern what sensation is mine versus his. Every second adds to the tense coil in the pit of my abdomen, seconds from bursting into a flood of ecstasy. Too soon, it's too much.

"R-Riku!"

We reach the tipping point together just as he wanted, and my name tumbles from his lips louder and higher than before, his name groaned from mine. My body instinctually guides us through the landed storm, hips meeting his slower and softer as waves of pleasure blind us, until I let myself fall to the side slightly. My nerves forget to register the ends of my limbs, numbed by the blanket of warmth. His leg falls away from my shoulder, but I barely register the loss, capturing Sora's parted lips warmly. He languidly returns the pressure, moaning softly into my mouth as he slowly comes down from the high. As the demon ends his spell, spent, my consciousness washes up on the golden shore, the echoes of the connection and ecstasy still resonating in my body.

I slip out of him as he turns slowly into my chest, and I wrap my arms around him. His body is hot, skin slick like mine in sweat. I can hardly keep my eyes open, but I watch in admiration as his eyes shift from the ending rays of gold to red to sea blue. His horns quickly disappear, a hindrance to laying on the side. What remains is the set of fangs, the start of all this. Sora's eyes flutter, equally trying and failing to remain open. My hand cups his face and a finger taps a fang affectionately, chuckling to myself at the insane twist my fate has taken. A small drop of blood surfaces on the finger painlessly, but I am already drifting off. A kiss to his forehead, and slumber takes me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AH WRITING SEXY TIMES IS SO HARD. Especially when I write on the metro bus to and from campus. It can get awk. But anyway. If you have suggestions on how to improve, please let me know! If you enjoyed, please drop a kudos or comment, it makes my life! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Updates soon! ~ Kaiserin Astraia


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fratris means brother in Latin.

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

This time I remembered to turn off my morning alarms the night before, and so my dreams finally conclude in the waning minutes of 11 am. Like yesterday, the bed is soft and warm, imitating the trap of a weekend morning's lethargy. My body is contentedly heavy, like the nerves couldn't bother themselves to fire under my brain's commands. But the red-orange color transmitting through my eyelids beg that I wake. Begrudgingly I open my eyes, the light in the room bright despite my curtains. My breath comes out somewhere in between a yawn and a sigh.

My arm tentatively outstretches to find a certain demon's warmth, but when I find none I turn my head. I am puzzled by the lack of brown, unruly spikes next to me. At first, I briefly panic to the thought that the last 48 hours were a dream. But then my nose comes to contradict my thoughts; the timber and mint smell of my shampoo wafts through my room, and I realize Sora must have gone to shower. I make a small noise of sleepy disappointment; another opportunity to join him lost.

Still resisting the day's urging that I leave the bed, I breathe rhythmically as I let my thoughts drift, wondering that, if I just stayed here, would Sora come wake me up? And if so, how? I know that it is really too late in the morning to drift off, again, but I almost fall into a dream thinking of the possible scenarios of Sora rousing me from sleep.

Soon after, however, whispering outside my door pulls me from my half-awake state, and I almost snap tiredly at Axel and Roxas to gossip elsewhere. But then Sora's distinct voice floats quietly through the crack of my slightly ajar door, and I realize that it's him and Axel, not Roxas. With slight fascination of one not entirely awake, I notice that, despite their whispers, I can hear them as if they were right next to me; another strange, unexpected ability from my demon? I don't mean to listen, but in my half-awake state their words register on my consciousness without further thought.

" _Fratris_ , you're not listening," Sora hisses, "I can't keep this up. He's going to figure it out, probably sooner rather than later. He's already read my thoughts."

Axel tsks and sighs quietly in frustration. "Already? It took Roxas months." A pause, and he sighs again. "Look, you can't yet. He's going to be really,  _really_ fucking pissed once he knows."

My ears perk in interest.  _Know what? And who?_ Axel is damningly okay with mentions of mind-reading. My suspicions, thought to have been laid to rest the day before, take root like vines crawling up a wall, but I want to resist what I'm hearing. Though drowsy before, the fog in my mind clears. I can't stop myself from eavesdropping further, and I find myself staring up at the ceiling as their conversation continues.

"Okay, but dad's going to be even  _more_ pissed if I don't introduce them soon and  _you_ will have to be present!" Sora voice, still a whisper, is almost foreign with rage. Ironically, it sounds how I would normally describe a demon's voice: two tones, one normal while a deep, garbled undercurrent echoes underneath. I can feel the fervor and tension coming off him like waves of summer heat, and I wonder if I can sense Sora even without his golden eyes. More desperate, Sora says, "You're his best friend, right? He's going to notice your energy, too. He's my bondmate; I don't want to keep secrets."

And thus, Sora confirmed my worst fear and suspicion. In shock, I realize that I was right. I was right about all of it – but even worse, my best friend is  _more_ than just in on it. He is a demon, too – related, even, to Sora. As soon as the thought registers, I can  _feel_ the redhead's presence like I felt Demyx. While Sora has always had a cool, calming, and light aura, like the sky he is so named after, Axel's is a hot blaze, strong, passionate, and even a hint dangerous. In fact, it's so striking I'm astounded that I never noticed before. I feel rage mounting as I hear Axel reply, "No, he won't. He's been living with me and Roxas for over a year. He's like, immune to our presence or whatever."  _Think again, asshole._

Sora scoffs in disbelief and disgust matching mine, but his is likely that Axel ignored the entire second half of his argument, as the redhead normally does. But then my friend-turned-demon continues, adding insult to injury, "Didn't you go a little fast, though, Sora? When I got him to the party I didn't expect –"

The brunet cuts him off bitingly, "That was an  _accident_."

The redhead pauses. I try very hard to calm my racing thoughts. He continues, muttering, "I always get stuck with the icky jobs… Look, give me a week. I'll figure out how to tell him."

"A  _week?_ " the cherub demon protests in exasperation, but his sentence stops, as if he doesn't know what to say. They go silent, and I feel my fists clenched. I could stay here, and pretend I never heard. But the lull in their conversation ignites the anger that was waiting to come to the surface. Quickly my logical thoughts die and dissipate as I see red, and before I can stop myself I'm at the door where they so idiotically stood near to fight. The slam of the door into the wall behind me makes Sora jump, and Axel pales.

"Too fucking late," I growl out. Arms crossed and jaw clenched, I lean against the frame of the door I'd just abused, a permanent glare slicing into the two conspirators.

Axel glares back just as hard, and turns to Sora. "You knew he was listening, didn't you?"

Sora looks back in disgust. "No, I was  _distracted,_ " he says spitefully, convincing neither me or him. The redhead's jaw briefly clenches, and turns to me bracingly. I look at him expectantly, and he scoffs, arms outstretching in a frustrated shrug. "Well, Riku, it worked out so why are you mad?"

His complete simplification of the situation, when moments ago he needed a week to deal with me, almost makes me laugh. "Because I told you not to," I grit out, referring to the many times I told him not to match-make me; though compared to his other attempts, this one has to take the cake. But I bulldoze over that. "I thought you'd respect my wishes like any friend would, you  _fucking_ prick."

Axel's eyes flash red, and through whatever supernatural power I have, I feel his anger briefly blast out. For the briefest of moments, I see two fangs peak out from his aghast mouth and a set of black upside-down tear drops appear on his cheeks. Now his voice is like Sora's: a duality of what I know, and what I don't. "You obviously don't get it. I did it FOR you, Riku.  _Because_ I am your friend."

"Are you really going to say that shit?  _Really, 'fratris'_?" I spit the word Sora had called him back at him. Being a chemist, I happen to know a couple Latin words.

I give the redhead no time to reply as Sora's silence spikes my ire. I turn to him, unsure of my purpose, and start, "And you–"

My uncharted words die on my lips. His look of mournful guilt strikes my very core, eyes blue and glistening. In that moment, all along my focus had been in the wrong place. I realize that my beliefs crashing down around me didn't faze me at all. It didn't faze me to believe fate had sent Sora to me, and to believe it was innocent and sincere, despite what he is. No, it's for this supernatural stranger that my uncaring resolve shattered so willingly, so easily – and left me vulnerable. But from his words yesterday, that it didn't matter as long as demons got bound, it all falls into place in terrible clarity. I can't even be angry with him. I only have myself to blame for thinking there was some genuine, larger-than-life bond that aired more toward love than just the magic ceremony I had unknowingly participated. I felt  _chosen_ by Sora. But in actuality, it was a choice of convenience, presented by my best friend, Axel. His specialty is sex – just because we get special sex doesn't mean our relationship is. But in my unbearably human naivety, I bought it.

My anger dissipates. Defeated, I state plainly, "I'm an idiot." Pain stronger than I've ever felt fills my heart, and my eyes burn for want of tears. But not here – anywhere but here. Sora's still-blue orbs, perhaps reading my thoughts, fill with tears and release the water in streams down his face.

"I have to go," I say, whirling away.

"W-wait, Riku–," Sora calls out to me, perhaps in some attempt to explain it. But his pleas fall on deaf ears as I frantically escape just under the speed of running.

"Let him go." Axel's voice no longer has the demonic duality, but instead sounds empty. I can't bring myself to relish the rare victory as I leave the apartment, overwhelmed. I don't remember grabbing my car keys, but they get shoved into the ignition as soon as I clamber into the car. With no destination in mind, I simply drive away.

Just when I thought I had an iota of understanding, it gets ripped out from under me. What's the saying? ' _Devil's in the details.'_

* * *

Between the rest of my finals and actively blocking out Sora's supernatural mind-calls, I manage to avoid both demons and Roxas for several days. But Saturday, with no finals or any other excuse to disappear, I decide it is ridiculous to have to avoid my own apartment. I did nothing wrong, and so I shouldn't have to run. Of course, I know that that will inevitably lead Axel or Roxas to me. In the past, my return typically meant I was calm enough to actually talk rationally about whatever the argument was, but unfortunately for whichever of the two confronts me, that is not the case. I simply have nowhere else to be.

So, I sit at the kitchen table drinking a chai latte I made, partially because I like them and partially to annoy Axel who hates the smell. I chuckle pathetically to myself; my first day off, and I'm using tea in a petty attempt to bait my best friend. The beginning of my short-lived break, and I'm in no state to enjoy it. I try scrolling Facebook to pretend some semblance of normalcy like I have the past few days, but am quickly disillusioned by the entire charade. My family and friends keep posting news and memes and life events while I have an existential crisis over the fact that fucking  _demons_ and god knows what else exist, and that I literally  _fucked_ one of them.  _Twice._ Even worse, I've been living with one, the mortal plaything in their toy box since grade school. My phone drops to the table with a loud thud in my incapability to avoid the train of thought, and I stare listlessly outside the window that overlooks our empty patio.

Just like clockwork, Axel bursts through the front door of the apartment minutes later, and instantly he recoils at his first breath. His eyes fall onto me immediately after, nose scrunched up. Despite my rage at him, I still smirk. "Welcome home," I say, sarcasm practically dripping from my voice.

"You're still pissed," the redheaded demon states, obviously displeased. He leans against one of the kitchen counters, arms crossed.

I laugh. "Whaaaat? Why would I be pissed? It's not like I'm an atheist scientist who is now forever immortal and bound to a magical person demon thing that my best friend is somehow related to, and tried to keep it secret from me. No. That would be impossible. So, no. Not pissed.  _At all_."

Axel sighs. "I  _couldn't_ tell you, Riku. Only demons and those bonded to one can know."

I glare at him. "Not  _that_. After."

The demon scoffs. "What the fuck did you want me to do? You had known Sora for less than 24 hours, excuse me for not just waltzing up to you like 'hey, Riku, guess what? I'm a demon, too, wow what a coincidence!' posthaste."

"Oh, I don't know, here's an idea: maybe don't sign me up for Satan's personal mafia without my consent?"

Axel's jade eyes glitter with amusement for half a second before he counters, "First of all, that's racist –"

"Go fuck yourself–"

"And  **second** , that was an accident. You signed up for that when Sora drank your blood, and he said that was accident. I had nothing to do with that."

My eyes narrow at him. How dare he try to wipe his hands clean of this? "Okay, so it happened faster than you thought. But guess what, buttercup? You  _intended_ things to turn out this way. The fact still stands you set me up, when you know I hate that, and you also tried to hide the fact you set us up. Are you fucking stupid? Or do you think I'm stupid?"

His hands slam back against the counter, his voice a growl, "What do you want me to say? Okay, fine, yeah, I admit it. But did it ever fucking occur to you that I was trying to save you? And my fucking family? Father dearest gave Sora a year to find a bondmate, and he came to me for help. So, I told him I'd introduce you, because, oh, I don't know, it would be  _nice_ if I didn't have to watch my best fucking friend die of old age if you and Sora hit it off? Yeah?"

I stare at him in utter disbelief. New cards have been slammed onto the table. I feel disarmed under his smoldering gaze, his emotion displayed clearly not only in his glare but the fact his demon form flickers just under the surface. When I say nothing, he nods, a pair of black horns growing and twisting back and pointing upward as his emotions disable his human masquerade. He growls out, "Sulk in that, Riku," before he walks away, his door slamming loud enough that I worry it would fall off the hinges.

I can't stay here another second.

* * *

Despite how basic, cliché, and wholly out of character it is, I find myself at a bar just a couple blocks away from campus. It's the only one I am even remotely familiar with, and with some shame I realize that it was Axel who first took me here when he caught interest in a certain blond bartender. That in and of itself almost convinces me to leave, but halfway through a Moscow mule without having paid, and no cash, I sigh in resignation. There's no point in leaving; no matter where I go, it will somehow link back to my best friends.

My only solace is that the bar doubles as a restaurant, their specialty, dessert donuts. With sugar and vodka my only friends, I stare off waiting for my order of a caramel, cream-icing, banana, and graham cracker covered donut to arrive.

I think my plans for drowning in my self-pity and avoiding resolution will work out until my donut arrives with someone familiar.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" Demyx calls cheerfully, sauntering over in his usual exaggerated fashion.

Immediately I scowl. "What are  _you_ doing here?"

Demyx laughs at me, setting the donut down. "I work here, duh. I've literally never seen you here, and I take a  _lot_ of shifts."

I wonder if I don't reply, he will go away. It's not that I dislike Demyx; most the time, he's actually a friend. But my recent realization of his unknown magical-ness and my want to avoid exactly that makes his appearance rather inconvenient.

Unfortunately for me, Demyx takes my silence as a reason to sit on the barstool next to me. "Hey, man, what's wrong? Did you get dumped already?"

Also, the sandy-blond has no tact. I roll my eyes, and my response just kind of slips out. "You know that that's not how this works."

When he doesn't respond after an inordinate amount of time, I finally look up from my drink to him. For once, the man looks nervous, drumming his fingers on the bar, lips pursed oddly in surprise. He fidgets for a few moments like he's listening to something and I'm about to ask why, but he says, "H-hey, meet me out back after my shift. I think I can help."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Help  _how,_ exac-" But before I can even finish my sentence, he's whirled away, around the bar, and into the kitchen with a panicked expression of someone who looks as though they may vomit. I cough in slight outrage. What got into him? I sigh roughly, taking another sip. At least he brought the donut. Though I try to forget his strange behavior to focus on my own problems, something about the whole interaction won't leave my mind.

Demyx leaves about an hour later, his expression uncharacteristically grim when he glances at me. It is clearly a signal for me to meet him. The sandy-blond is not one I would normally go to for help due to his easy-going, air-headed nature. But his subdued serving for the subsequent part of his shift disturbed me. Demyx is always loud, but instead, after talking to me, he flitted between customers and the kitchen in a quiet, unsure fashion. I have no idea what, but something is wrong with him, and I suspect it is due to me.

Having paid for my drinks and food a while ago, I leave the bar with a wave to the bartender who calls out cheerfully, "Come again!" As I leave out the front door, jogging to catch up to the supernatural, I catch Demyx's blond mullet slip around a corner. In my gut, I know it isn't wise to follow him, but if something is truly wrong I can't bring myself to leave him that way. After only a moment's hesitation, I pace after him, head a little light from my drinks.

Around the corner where Demyx disappeared is a dark, dilapidated alleyway. I hesitate again. Demyx is no brave warrior; he would never lead us to such a predictable, suspicious place. I'm increasingly convinced that whatever "help" he intends to give includes things human eyes shouldn't see. If it's "help" at all. I realize that not only do I lack any weaponry, I have no idea  _what_ Demyx is. What if this is over my head?

I growl in frustration, the liquid confidence in my veins urging me forward. It doesn't matter. Best case scenario, Demyx is being an idiot as always and didn't even pause to check his surroundings. Worst case…

I pace cautiously down the alleyway, listening for any sound that strays from the gravel crunching under my shoes and my breathing. Nothing happens. When I reach the end, the alleyway expands into a small, abandoned square outline by solid, grimy brick walls. The door at the back of the bar leading to the space is nailed over – I grimace. Inconveniently for me, that means the only exit to retreat is the bottlenecked alley. I feel my senses heighten in response to my apprehension, and I pray that I'm just overreacting.

"Human, you know the contract you entered?"

Spontaneously, Demyx appears by the back wall, arms crossed and hip jutted out effeminately. Granted, Demyx is not the most masculine of characters, but his pose strikes me as strange.

"Demyx?" I ask, not sure what I expect. Alarmingly, his body and face gives no indication that he recognizes the name.

"Answer me," he commands instead, his very voice charged with inexplicable magic. But I resist, glaring at him and crossing my arms defiantly.

"Who are you?" I counter back, unwilling to play his game for information. His entire aura is changed from when I first detected him before my exam. Though perhaps on the same wavelength, the power exuded from him is amplified. Waves of nostalgia roll over me just from his presence, and I find my aggression slipping in the melancholy seeping into my consciousness.

Demyx grins softly, sadly. He slightly relaxes, though it makes me feel no less on edge. "It is of no importance," he says, hands folding together, "You answer my questions, and if I like your answers, I leave once my task is finished."

As I thought, it is not Demyx controlling his body. Whatever the entity is, it is clearly not acclimated to this century just by his patterns of speech. Though I have no power to risk angering it further, I continue, "And then what happens to Demyx?"

His cyan eyes dart to mine, expression morphing into contemplation. I stand there, waiting for some response, every nerve in my body prickling from the tension. But he softens, commenting, "You are a kind mortal. Do not worry. My child, Demyx, as you call him, will remain unharmed."

_My child?_ I can't help but wonder. I watch Demyx calculatingly as 'they' continue to ponder me, standing legs crossed and one hand under chin. Their entire composure strikes me as proper, like royalty, which does nothing to calm me.

Suddenly, they seem to reach some conclusion. "I have decided. This outcome is regrettable, Riku, child of man, but I have been sent under oath to protect -." I shake my head, confused.  _Protect what?_ Their last word was garbled, more than being in another language, but rather like it could not be understood with my ears.

I want to ask more questions, but when I attempt it my voice is halted, and I hear the ocean lapping at my ears like I were on the beach. These waves are dark, endless, but soothing. I look around in surprise, disturbed to find no visual change. Quickly reality begins to unravel around me. Dizzied, my legs give out under me despite my mind frantically commanding myself to stand. I strain to watch Demyx bow his head, lips silently mouthing unheard syllables. Unnerved, I even resort to calling magic to me like a child would wield a sword, but against whatever possesses Demyx, the effort is completely useless. As if drifting off to sleep, the world around me starts to fade into black.

Whispers reach my ears in a sweet, comforting woman's voice. "When you awake, Riku, all will be well. Sleep gently, and forget."

_Forget?_ I think. It takes every ounce of my will to fight against the warm embrace of unconsciousness, my core twisting at her last word. How could I forget? How could I go gently into the lies of this night? Forget magic? Supernaturals?  _Sora_? And then suddenly I know there's only one possible way to stop this.

Though I had been blocking him before in my stubbornness and hurt, in one fell swoop I unlock all doors in my mind and heart. On any channel Sora could possibly hear, I blast my panic in my own mind, mimicking what it felt like to feel my brunet's feelings, or Axel's, sending out a signal like a beacon to me. I have no idea if what I am attempting is correct, or possible, but it's better to go down fighting. For a moment, I feel as though he sees me, the same sensation as when two pairs of eyes meet by surprise chance. The fog in my mind can't tell if it's all an illusion or not.

I wonder if it is too late. On the corners of my vision I see black sand and a grey, glinting sea. The waves are eerily quiet, but I hear nothing else; not the bar I was in minutes ago, not the traffic from the street outside, not even the echoes of the corridor I so naively walked down. In some inexplicable way, I can see the connection Sora and I have, a thin thread, slipping through my fingers like I'm being dragged away.

Right before my world goes completely dark, I see a blur of blue and crimson flames come between me and Demyx who continues casting his strange spell. The flames materialize as two familiar forms, though distinctly inhuman. I see Sora begin to turn towards me, and I try to remember my face to force a smile.

I don't know whether or not it appeared, because the last parts of me are whisked away somewhere deep within myself. The dark plane of silent ocean and endless sand dissipates as well and instead I fall, endlessly, into the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First, sorry it took a little long for the update. I had projects and tests, and then I got sick. But I'm better now! :)
> 
> For those not-yet-college age: I hate to break it to you, but angst doesn't end after high school. Prime example, me. ^.^'
> 
> Updates soon! Though this chapter was more fighting, I hope it still got a laugh or two out of you. Special thanks to InsomniacTiger for the idea of conflict with another supernatural! I had the idea in my original story outline but took it out because the character dev wasn't lining up, but your suggestion inspired me. Though Sora isn't shown to be a badass here, worry not he totally is. :)
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> \- Hannahble


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys really like to roll their eyes.
> 
> That is all.

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

When my eyes open, spiked tufts of hair appear in front of me, hazily shadowed by the light of the room. I feel as though I just woke up from being dead; my head isn't just in a fog, its trapped in a million white spider web threads, along with every limb. I don't even have the energy to test if I can move. Instead, I try to blink, the action performing slowly, but the image gets no clearer.

Still, the silhouette comforts me, and I drowsily inquire, "So…ra?"

The figure shakes its head. "No, Roxas."

"Oh… Sorry." My voice sounds far away, and low from sleep.

The blond chuckles. My gut tells me he's pitying me. "What are you sorry for? You should be asleep still." Recollections of my friend come back to me in small waves, and clears some of the fog in my mind.

"Oh god, please, no anything but that." My voice is stronger this time, but slow and airy. I rapidly blink to attest to the fact that I am conscious and will continue to wake up. Granted the effort is exhausting, and probably not impressive, but Roxas snickers.

"Okay, okay, you try sitting up, and if you manage that I'll bring you coffee."

For him, that's generous. I nod, relieved that I can move my head. "Challenge…. Accepted," I agree, now attempting to gain access to my arms. I feel like I'm hacking through a room of cotton with nothing but my hands. But, Roxas takes my response and leaves the room.

_If this is hospital anesthesia, then I am never coming to a hospital_ _ **again**_ _,_ I think, nearly dozing off just staring into a corner of the room. I shake my head to bolster my alertness. At least gaining access to a limb seems to be permanent. Once my forearms respond to my pleas, I manage to throw the blankets off me, and the cold air of the room adds to my senses. I realize that it's just my room, judging by the lack of IV's in me, and the color of the sheets.

The press of the bed frame into my back when I finally get the strength in my upper arms to lift myself brings back feeling to my spine, and that's where I stop, grateful just to have this range of motion. I wipe my eyes, which grants me a little more sight. I'm glad for it too, because I'm able to see Roxas's impressed expression when he enters the room, cup of promised coffee in hand. He places it on the bedside table and as soon as I verify that my hands can even hold it, I start sipping, relishing the fact that temperature registers in my mouth, even though it burns.

Roxas sits back down in a kitchen chair that's been relocated here, and I can't help but feel a little morbid about its presence.

"Please tell me I haven't been out a year or something crazy."

Roxas scoffs. "Hardly. Two days." I sigh in relief. "But seriously, Riku? What the fuck were you thinking?" He crosses his arms, treating me as he does Axel when he chastises him.

I shrug and rub my face again, and take another sip. "Something was wrong with Demyx," I finally say. "W-what happened? After I passed out?"

The blond huffs in irritation. "I don't know. Axel and Sora took care of it. I make it a point to know as little as possible about it all. One of them could explain it to you, you know, if you'd stop being a selfish asshole."

I stare at my lap. Considering I thought I was going to  _die_ and that it is clear that Sora and Axel saved me from that fate, I have nothing to retort. But before I come up with some sort of apology, Roxas sighs aggressively, clearly frustrated. "Fucking  _demons_ ," he growls, and I look at him in surprise.

I can't explain why, but I laugh – really laugh. My numb chest fills with warmth without my mental effort, and I chuckle almost deliriously at Roxas's understatement. I feel like I could laugh forever at the complete ridiculousness of it all, and the stress, if my abs didn't feel like they just came out of hyper-sleep. Roxas slyly grins and chuckles back with me. He only sobers when I sigh, the sound more like a groan. "Ugh,  _fuck_ demons," I agree, before adding with another chuckle, "Not to be  _racist_ or anything."

Roxas grins in his devious way, "No, fuck that, be racist, it'll make Axel nicer to you." I almost roll my eyes. The blond can be manipulative when he desires.

"Mm, I think I need the opposite, don't I?" I tsk, but the blond's expression softens, and smiles admiringly to the side. Only Axel or the mention of him can procure the expression from the normally-rough blond, in all my time of knowing him. I know as soon as someone looks like that when they mention me, I will know that I've done something right. I'd normally tease him for the display, but I wait for Roxas to respond, mentally documenting new nerves that have awoken.

"L-look, I get it," Roxas starts, "why you were mad." The reminder momentarily flatlines my brain activity. I rest my head back on the headboard to stare straight ahead, feeling my heart constrict. He continues, laughing to himself, "Hell, remember that time we broke up for like, two weeks?"

I nod, smiling as I remember, "God, please never do that to him again, he was so pathetic."

"That was when he asked, about the whole demon thing," he states, and I glance back his way in surprise. He looks wistful in a rare moment of vulnerability. "At first, I thought he was bullshitting me and I was so pissed he would fuck with me like that… but once he proved it, I guess I acted about the same you have. So, I can't blame you there. All things considered… anyway. What I'm trying to say is, he really was trying to help. Misguided, yes, but as far as he is concerned, there are like, two people in his universe; me, and you. For demons who live like, forever, I think he didn't care if you were mad for a century if it meant you'd be around for millennia with us."

I sigh, rubbing my forehead with the palms of my hands. "Ugh…" I groan, "I know. I know. I just – I just thought it was all organic; meeting Sora, and us accidentally bonding or whatever the fuck – but then I found out that it was a set up. That's what I couldn't handle."

The blond nods, considering what I said. "We can undo it, you know," he finally says, "That's what the thing possessing Demyx was trying to do. Well, sort of. I don't know the details. But I know we could wipe your memory and cut the bond, if you want."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and my chest hurts like being squeezed. I know it would be easier to forget all of this. Ignorance is bliss, right? But I don't want to forget – not Sora, and not the true nature of my best friend, Axel. Though Roxas seems to limit his knowledge on it, I don't want to forget about the side of him that is supernatural, either. The side I suppose I still possess, too.

But I realize that ultimately, the choice is only half mine. Sora may be short on time to find a bondmate, but maybe he'd prefer someone else. I wouldn't blame him, if he did. For all my bravado and claims to intelligence, I sure botched all this pretty incredibly. At the very least, I owe him – and I suppose, Axel, too – an apology.

"Where are they?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Axel's… I'm not sure but he's trying to negotiate custody over how you are dealt with," the blond replies, solemnly, eyes furtively staring to the side in a poor attempt to mask his worry, "And Sora is working at the hospital right now, though he said he'd be back–" he glances at his phone that peeks from his jacket pocket, "–in about an hour or so."

I nod. At least that gives me a couple minutes to construct words together into hopefully a logical expression of emotion and thought. I take another sip of my coffee; distinctly more bitter than what Sora had made for me, I note sadly. I roll my ankles experimentally; finally, my legs are mine again, though my toes have the familiar sensation of pins and needles.

I need to alleviate the silence. "So, I didn't know you were so  _committed_ ," I start, teasing my friend, referring to his immortality membership.

Roxas blushes pink, his glare icy and just begging for me to provoke him further. Unable to stop myself, I note, "I mean, you're practically married at this poi–"

"We are not!" Roxas says scornfully, "And I swear to god, if you give him that idea, I will personally wipe your memory myself." His threatening gesture only serves to make me snicker, and he scowls.

"What? It's legal now after all," I remind him.

"Yeah, tell that to my parents," he rolls his eyes, clearly uncaring of their opinion regardless. I decide it would be too morbid to mention that he only has to wait roughly half a century for that issue to dissipate.

"Oh, okay, so instead you can just tell them you're an independent human who don't need no demon!" I even snap my fingers for effect, and Roxas's jaw drops.

"That's it, you're going back to sleep."

"Am not." He stands stiffly.

"Goodnight, Riku," Roxas calls, shutting off my room light as he exits. I roll my eyes. I saw the smirk on his face as he left.

* * *

Being slightly terrified at the idea of sleeping after nearly embracing the eternal night, I instead set about turning on the light Roxas so rudely shut off, and checking my phone to ensure none of my family or friends are having a panic attack at my two-day silence. I quickly realize, however, that my legs won't support my weight. I glare at the limbs, inwardly calling them traitors. Unfortunately, this renders my phone too far away to retrieve.

Then, the light turns on all on its own. I jerk my head up, expecting to see someone in the doorway, but there is none. I watch with my own eyes as the light switches off again with no intervention. I narrow my eyes.

"Cut it out, Roxas!" I call, and I hear his sniggers.

"Talk shit get hit!" he calls back, and I roll my eyes for the umpteenth. He leaves the light off, but this time I try to focus on switching it myself. After all, if he can do it, why can't I? Miraculously, or rather, magically, I astound myself when the switch listens to my command.

"Huh."

My eyes flash over to the corner of the room when my voice is met synchronously with another's, and am alarmed to see Sora, navy-blue scrubs-clad and clearly tired by the dark crescents under his eyes.

"Sora! Roxas said you weren't going to be here for a while yet." In my surprise of his spontaneous appearance, I forget to feel awkward about the state of our relationship.

He smiles, looking relieved, though for what I am unsure. "You aren't blocking me, so I knew you woke up and came as soon as I could."

"…Oh," I say, guiltily, "Uh, well, thanks. Don't get in trouble at the hospice on my account though."

My apprehension toward the demon in my room starts to catch up to me, and I struggle to keep eye contact. But, he waves away my concern, and literally teleports to my side, hand on my forehead in a flash.

"Fever's gone," he mutters, sounding surprised. "How are you feeling?"

I rub the back of my head, grimacing. "Well, I can move all my limbs. I can't walk yet, though."

Sora crosses his arms, adopting a parent-like scowl. "No shit. I can't believe you even tried walking. Do you even know how serious your condition was?"

I grin and wince, "Err… I mean, being completely numb gave me an idea."

The brunet sighs, sitting in the chair, elbows on his knees. "You scared the  _shit_ out of me."

"Sorry," I say, instinctually, but then my sincerity catches up to my mouth. "Really… for everything."

He shakes his head, eyes watering. "No, I'm sorry. So  _so_ sorry. I didn't… nothing was supposed to happen this way."

I tilt my head, smiling, "I know. I didn't handle it very well. It's not your fault."

He chuckles and his hair shakes with his head, trying to blink back the emotion that threatens to make rivers on his cheeks. It makes my heart hurt. "It's not your fault either. Though I don't recommend following a Mer down a dark alley ever again."

"Mer?"

"Demyx." I give him a look to indicate I need more an explanation than that. "Oh, think like … mermaid, I guess." The topic seems to give Sora greater emotional control, his expression and voice leveling as he explains.

"Huh. What was controlling him then?"

"Aqua. She's queen of the Mer. They have a semi-hive mind where the queen can take over one of her children at will."

The now-familiar flood of curiosity makes me forget the sensitivity of the conversation. "Oh, okay, that makes so much more sense! But why was she after me?"

He looks uncomfortably to the side. "Aqua is friends with my father. He asked her to sever our bond."

I can already tell this is a rabbit-hole of supernatural intricacies, but I can't stop myself from asking more. "Wait, how did he know?"

The brunet laughs, shaking his head, perhaps amused by my over-eagerness. "That's a question for Axel. I don't understand it but for some reason when we bonded I got a flood of congrats from every supernatural I knew, but I've never heard of that happening before. It's not like posting a life event on Facebook, but everyone acted like it." He blushes from the remembering, and I sympathetically nod.

"Hmm," I say, eyebrows scrunching together in my wonderings. I try to ignore the fact that it is confirmed I am in danger, essentially, and I move on to my next curiosity. "Okay, so where did my super healing go?"

Of course, it's merely a hypothesis that I have the ability from my cut tongue, but Sora's crimson blush confirms it and adds to the mystery. He doesn't fail to clarify, stuttering, "Y-you need me for that."

My eyebrows raise at the implications of his phrasing and his sudden squirming in his seat. My first instinct is to tease him, but remembering our last interaction I deflate, realizing I have no idea where we stand or what we are or what he wants us to be. I realize I may not be as mentally recovered as I thought, because despair leads me to looking to my lap. Anxiety to say something sits like cement in my mouth, but all the words I had to say to Sora before vanish in the sensitivity of the moment, and I mournfully become empty of logical thought.

Silence falls over us for a few moments. I get no closer to finding what to say when the demon sighs sadly. Uncertainly, Sora begins, voice struggling to stay steady, "You deserve better than this. You don't have to worry about me, okay? You don't have to stay with me just because of the time limit thing. I-I'm just… sorry, to put you through all this."

My throat feels tight, and I wish desperately I could just ask what I really want to know; but, like a wounded animal, I wish to run from the truth in a pathetic attempt at self-preservation. I suppose that, in the event my memory is wiped, it wouldn't matter if I were hurt now anyway. Thus, there's no reason to hold back. I clumsily attempt at expressing my concern, dancing around the topic. "Same to you. You should be bonded to someone you like – you don't have to–"

He doesn't let me finish, flinging himself to my side again, his hands gripping mine. "I  _do_ like you, Riku. There are a lot of things I don't understand, and I know we went fast but – Even though Axel told me about you, when I met you at the party the connection was … real. I know it doesn't make sense and I can't explain it –"

His hands are warm, eyes bright in desperation. Despite my poor way to express my feelings, Sora had managed to perfectly assuage my self-doubt. Maybe he read my thoughts, or maybe he just knew. Either way, I'm overwhelmed with relief and turn to kiss him. I feel my chest warm as he leans into the touch, the hitch of his breath when our lips meet creating goosebumps on my arms despite my strange physical state. I keep the gesture sweet, just enjoying the softness of his lips and his scent that I had sorely missed. My heart turns over in joy at the thought it may not be the last time. He pulls away slow, a small smile gracing his mouth as he brushes the sides of his eyes in an attempt to regain composure.

With a small sniffle, he giggles, "Hey, that's not fair, you haven't told me what you feel yet."

"Yes I did," I argue, smiling within an inch of smirking, "Nonverbal communication is still communication." Sora rolls his eyes at my wit, but it's his pout that forces me to cave. "Since our date, my opinion of you hasn't changed," I clarify.

The slow grin that grows on his face makes it worth the admittance. "Take two, then?" he asks, somewhat shyly. He stays tantalizingly close, leaning over me with hopeful eyes.

I nod. "Take two."

"Do I get a take two?"

I nearly jump out of my skin as Axel appears in the same spot Sora was when he first entered the room, his demon form rapidly disappearing in the moments after his arrival. Sora turns in surprise too, but I snap, "Okay, you guys have got to stop the spontaneous teleportation or I'm really going to lose my mind."

Axel grins ear to ear, clearly enjoying my alarm. "You can do it, too, you know."

"Don't tell him that," Roxas says, appearing in the doorway in a much more organic way, leaning against the frame. I notice that it has been fixed from the damage I inflicted on it earlier in the week. "Unlike me, I think he'd use it."

I scoff, affronted by the blond's accusation. "So far, my success is limited to light switches; I think teleporting is a bit of a …  _jump_." Roxas groans. The other two snicker appreciatively.

"I hate you," Roxas grits through his teeth, "That was a trash pun."

"You're a trash pun."

"Bite me."

"Aw, look Sora, our bonds are getting along." Axel looks a little  _too_ gleeful about my banter with Roxas, as if it weren't out of the norm. Sora waves his hands in front of himself, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Don't drag me into this!" Axel shrugs as if surrendering, taking the chair that Sora had been in earlier. Roxas attempts to lean against the chair's side, but Axel quickly takes advantage and pulls the blond into his lap. Roxas's protests divert from me to his demon, earning me a few moments to breathe.

I sigh, trying to bolster courage for what I want to say, knowing I'll never live it down. Even so, as soon as Roxas settles on Axel, leaning back into him, I start. "Look, Axel, I… I'm really–"

The redhead sobers, shaking his head. "Don't. Let's just agree we're both stupid."

Grimacing, but having no rebuttals, I nod. "Fair enough." Sora looks between me and Axel strangely, and Roxas just shrugs.

Axel, perhaps knowing my incoming onslaught of questions, starts, "Well, now that that is over and you are awake – Riku, are you and Sora…?" We both nod, and he breathes out in relief. "Okay, good, because I promised you would." I glare. "What? I was right, wasn't I?" He defends his assumption, "Look, anyway, Riku, you have an audience with Aqua – oh shit, Sora, did you tell him who she is?"

Again, another nod, but Sora looks annoyed. He continues, "Okay, good, I don't think she will try to put your soul to sleep again but just in case –"

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's the spell she was doing. She said she didn't want to kill you so she opted for that instead. You should be grateful."

A bit taken aback by that, I shake my head. "Why does she want to see me  _again_?"

He waves his hand. "You must have won her favor. That spell put your soul in her hands for however brief a moment. She knows you now."

"Well, that's… violating." I try to ignore my skin crawling in discomfort.

My demon sends a concerned glance. Sora puts his hand on mine to comfort me, but directs his comment to Axel. "Does he really need to talk about this  _now_? He woke up like, an hour and a half ago."

"The sooner he knows, the sooner we can prepare," he says, unsympathetically, "and Sora, your bond party is next Thursday." Sora scoffs in disbelief.

"What?! What's their rush, anyway?"

"Bond party?" I ask again, grimacing in the assumptions that fill my mind.

Roxas nods, perhaps sympathizing, "Think wedding reception for demons." I visibly pale, but Axel turns to Roxas with a mischievous grin. "What a great analogy, Roxy, why don't we–"

The blond realizes his mistake and groans. "No," he says with finality, leaning away to make a point. Axel pouts exaggeratedly, "But why not? It's legal now!"

Blue eyes roll to the ceiling. "So I've been told," he says, unamused. Sora giggles at them. Feeling stronger, and ready to seize on an opportunity where Axel is distracted, I adjust myself on the bed, moving to sit like the mattress were a chair, but the brunet demon telepathically stops me.

_Don't even think about it. You're still recovering._

I glance to him in surprise. I tell him I feel fine. And then I discover one key aspect of thought-speak when Sora 'says'  _No, you're still my patient_ :his inner voice is clearly mischievous, lilted suggestively and tainted with fragments of other ideas, many rated R in content.

Unable to stop myself, I respond instinctually,  _Oh, Nurse Sora, I have several spots I think you should check._ The demon's eyes flash red, and his smile is anything but innocent. But I shake my head, slightly embarrassed at how wanton my own thoughts are.

_They are still here,_ I remind him, watching with some disgust as my roommates's bickering devolves into making out in my room.

_Clearly, not for long._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this update took longer than previous uploads. We are nearing the end! Worry not, sexy times will return before this is complete. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, so I will see you soon! If you care to keep track of my progress, my wrimo account username is the same as the one here.
> 
> If you like the story so far, please let me know! I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel because the nature of this universe makes this very extensible. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading thus far!
> 
> ~ KaiserinAstraia


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

"Is that the last box?"

"You're asking the wrong demon," Axel replies, carrying a moving box haphazardly filled to the brim with paraphernalia in each arm. He tosses a box to me, and despite the shuffling inside the cardboard construction and the weight I catch it easily, only mildly annoyed.

"You won't let me forget for two seconds, will you?" Now that the supernatural cat's out of the bag and I've joined the immortal army, my best friend loves to beleaguer me with reminders of the fact.

His grin is sinister, two fangs briefly poking out from each side of his mouth; showing off. "Nope, not until you got it memorized."

My lips purse. "Your demon-ness is more than memorized, Ax."

"That's what he said!" Axel laughs as I send him a look of disgust.

"Who?" Sora walks up the stairs toward us, impossibly balancing a box in each arm and one on his head. Despite being in broad daylight, I naturally flit to his side faster than a human should, and take the box from his head before it falls. Axel snorts. I try to ignore my surprise at myself.

"Roxy was right, you are abusing it."

"I can't help it," I complain, sighing, "It just happens." Considering my point of reference for my capabilities is Roxas, I know they won't believe me – the blond never does anything supernatural without intent, whereas I seem incapable of preventing it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, young grasshopper, just get inside. Is that all the boxes, Sora?"

Grinning happily like a child with candy, Sora nods. I jerk my head to usher the brunet ahead of me, and we enter the apartment. For better or for worse, as soon as the door is closed, my best friend and boyfriend – a term I'm not entirely sure is correct, but it's the one I can most easily grasp – drop their mortal facades, Sora's ram horns and Axel's ridiculous "Satan" horns spiraling into existence on the sides of their heads. Roxas, on the couch watching the TV screen, scowls after a quick glance at our demons.

"Can't I even watch anime like a normal person, goddamnit?" He turns off the TV with a sour expression, as if our presence made the show no longer enjoyable.

Axel snickers, ruffling the blond's hair as we pass. Sora looks apologetic, but before he says anything I tell him, "Roxas will get used to it. You're more comfortable like that, right?"

The cherub demon puckers his lips in a childish pout, "Yeah,  _and you said it was cute._ " The thought sent to me is so strong I have a hard time distinguishing from where his voice aloud ended and where the thought began. I shake my head, still unadjusted from the random mind invasions. Nevertheless, I can't help the easy smile that tugs at my lips. Sora's ruby eyes, his little fangs, and even the horns, are, in fact, the cutest thing I've ever seen. I respond aloud, elbowing him affectionately, "Exactly."

We make a small pile of Sora's boxes against the wall in my room. I'm surprised at how little he owns. I cross my arms to question it, but he beats me to it: "What? I practically live at the hospital anyway; I don't need much."

"Spoken like a true college student," Axel teases.

"You say that like you aren't one," I critique, and he shrugs.

"Grad student means I'm better than you."

"Hardly. You're still suffering like the rest of us."

Then, Roxas pokes his head through the door, black eyeliner highlighting his icy blue eyes. I wonder how he had the time to apply the make-up when he was just on the couch, but I decide not to comment. He glances expectantly at Axel. The demon's red-tinted obsidian eyes respond by widening slightly, as if remembering something. "Oh, shit, the set tonight." The scrunch of Roxas's eyebrows in displeasure affirms the redhead's realization as if to say,  _you really forgot?_

"You guys want to go?" Axel asks, his excited grin hinting danger with his fangs, "Y'know, to celebrate Sora moving in and all that."  _All that_ is an understatement at the very least, but I resist the urge to correct him.

I catch Sora's eyes, listening to the emotions that sing off him, and am happy we agree. "Nah, not this time, Ax. We have to… unpack," I come up with a convenient excuse. "These boxes," I add, probably a little too late. But Sora nods enthusiastically, supporting me.

The older demon adopts a look of clear suspicion while his bond rolls his eyes. "Ugh, the honeymoon phase. Whatever. C'mon, Axel, we need to go."

Roxas walks away, likely to get ready for whatever party they are playing at, and Axel whirls around after him. "But Roxy, we're still in the honeymoon phase – it never ends! Roxy~!"

Sora giggles at the blond's typical protests echoing down the hall, but I catch Axel's glance back to us and his wink. I shake my head. We were totally found out.

* * *

Sora's defiant use of the stack of boxes as a throne is both a tease and challenge. In his demon form with legs and arms crossed, he looks like a hellish prince ruling his subjects, I one of them. I feel both compelled to do whatever he decrees, and to dethrone the prideful demon.

" _Unpacking_ ," he says with a grin, "I thought I was checking you for any lingering  _effects_ of Aqua's spell." His playful critique of my made-up excuse to avoid the party only adds to the anticipation of our barely masked plans.

I trap him on his cardboard tower by standing in front of him, leaning over with a hand on the wall for balance. His ruby eyes light up, anticipating my response. Dethroning sounds more fun, I decide. "We have to have the right equipment for that, right?" I defend my excuse with a sly grin. "It's probably," I dip in, "all in this one." Promptly my fingers find his ribs, prodding with enough pressure to elicit a reaction. He does not disappoint. Clearly surprised, his proud, princely stance on the boxes unravels as I tickle him, his voice chocked as he tries unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Hey! Riku!" His protests are happy, broken between laughter. He partially falls to the side, teetering on the edge of a box. My hands attack higher to his underarms, and he curls, crossing his arms as if that will help his case. I chuckle at childish writhing, satisfied at his sensitivity. When his face turns red, and his giggles become uncontrollable, he begs, "Mercy! Mercy!"

With an evil smirk, I continue to attack his sides. I'm gratified when he starts fighting back, bursting out of his curled position with fire in his eyes. It knocks my hands away, and he takes the opening in stride, interlocking our fingers to incapacitate my hands. A true incubus, he leans into my chest, head slanted up to me with a listed smile. "Gees, tyrant," he complains, still beaming with a flushed face. I kiss his forehead with a chuckle, letting our hands fall to our sides together, no longer fighting. Empowered by his newfound freedom, his hands trail up my sides, and it takes all my willpower not to shiver.

"Well, you feel  _that,_ " Sora comments suggestively, and I realize he's listening to my senses. I grin at this game we play – pretending I'm not fully recovered for the sake of my demon to take inventory of every nerve he can manipulate.

"I think you need to inspect closer," I tell him, watching in fascination the way the ends of his hair brush against the junction of shoulder and neck.

"Hmm? Feel numb anywhere?"

I tilt my head, pretending to think. I tap my lips, blatantly lying, "I don't feel that."

Sora's smile is sly. "Can't have that," his voice is quiet and airy. It's a tone he must know drives me crazy by now. He leans up and hardly waits for my hand to move before he kisses me. He licks my bottom lip and before I can reconsider I let him play. His little fangs catch my lip and he lightly bites – the pain is masked by the surprise pleasure, and I know my breath hitches.

The brunet pulls away slow, crimson eyes dark and smoldering. I briefly remember my mortality by this dangerous look, but – my insanity confirmed – it only adds to my want. He takes my hands again. "You definitely require further examination."

"You're the doctor," I agree, smiling curiously as he pulls me toward the bathroom, and I quirk a brow. "Was the examination room relocated?"

He nods, "Oh yes, but don't worry, it's all part of the treatment."

I can't help but laugh at the light roleplay.  _I shouldn't have such weird hobbies_ , I think, but let him trap me in the bathroom anyway. He flushes up against me with my back pressed into the wall and my hands naturally fall to his hips. With no physical intervention, the shower faucet swivels on, the shrill metallic turn finally explaining his idea.

Sora tilts his head up at me, explaining, "I have to check everywhere." Well, I'm not complaining.

I tug the edge of his shirt up, and he obliges, arms lifting as I shed the fabric from him. His hands are more cruel, his thumbs digging into the valleys of my hips before he raises my shirt. I hiss from the shiver it sends up my spine. The cool bathroom air hits my chest and I get goosebumps across my arms. It occurs to me that I couldn't actually fake unresponsiveness if I'm this sensitive from the fucking  _air_ , but it's the game that counts.

Sora seems set on something else, suddenly poking my sides. I tip my head down, amused but not affected. He pouts. "I'm not ticklish," I tell him, and he narrows his eyes.

"We'll see about that," he threatens, but I chuckle – his competitiveness is cute, though I suppose I have nowhere to talk. Before I can tease him more, his hands are at the rims of my jeans. He makes quick work of the buttons, and I help expedite the process of removing them and my boxers. Before I can blink his basketball shorts disappear, and I wonder if I'm not the only one struggling to control their magic use. He points to the shower, cheeks a light pink. "Go. Doctor's orders."

The water is warm. I let the water run through my hair as Sora steps in with me, closing the shower curtain with a shrill  _shiiiing_. When he flushes up against me again, the skin to skin contact is deliciously soft, and I wrap my arms around him, instinctually driven to have more.

"Hnn," he hums contentedly as the warm water pours from over my shoulder and onto him.

"Doesn't the water add to sensory deprivation, not heighten them?" I tease him, marveling the way water glistens on his naked shoulders and chest, like diamonds in the sun. My hands trail up his back, pressing into the muscle just under the shoulder blades.

His ruby eyes open, his silted pupils dilating. "All the better for you to feel  _me_ ," he purrs possessively, and my throat goes dry. His lips attack mine again, aggressively pulling my lips apart so he can explore my mouth. I smile into the kiss at his eagerness, and decide to reward it. While he's distracted I turn us so that water soaks his hair. He hisses, and I take in his sweet taste with my tongue. His hands are restless, fingertips painting me with his warm touch. His hunger for me is addicting, and I wish I could stay under his attentions forever. His soft moans egg me on, and I cup his ass, having resisted touching it thus far.

But he pulls away, a mischievous quirk in his grin and a glint in his eyes. "Ah, ah, I'm not done examining you." He softly pushes my chest and I let him guide me to the back of the shower, the cold tiled wall clashing with my demon's heat and the warm shower mist.

I expect him to kiss me again, but instead leans in with a cute wink, and I watch as his eyes fill with liquid gold. If the effects weren't immediate, I'd argue his seduction spell is complete foul play, but it's already too late. My limbs tingle warmly from deep within my core to my very fingertips, a slight pleasurable pulse resonating with Sora's heartbeat. The demon instantly attacks my neck with kisses, nipping softly in all the right places, ones he must have memorized already. When he nips at my earlobe I pant, and his responding giggle so close to my ear sends a shiver down my spine. As though it originated in Sora, he arches slightly into me; I hold him close, anxious for more.

His body glued to mine and his incubi spell makes our nerves a tangle of pleasure I can't quite discern between ourselves except one place: our hard lengths, pressed together, pulsating in need. Waves of pleasure ripple through my core emanating from them, tearing apart my focus and my resolve to take things slow into fragments. Already I want to end our game and take over, but sensing my impatience the brunet teases me.

"I have one more place to check, so be patient, okay?" he coos.

"Sora…" I growl, wondering what he possibly had in mind that did not involve me immediately fucking him in the shower.

He leans back just slightly, and trails his nails down my chest. The red lines left behind are pleasure marks, and I watch enraptured as he goes carefully to his knees. My eyebrows lift in surprise. He looks up at me with a hungry gaze that renders me speechless. My breathing is heavy. With a sly smile, he turns his head and kisses my inner hip, close enough to my cock that I hiss. He languidly trails wet kisses over and then up my shaft, and I have to close my eyes to keep my sanity.

But without my mind focused on the visuals, my senses are left with sound and touch, a deadly combination. I feel his lips on the tip, his tongue flicking teasingly. I look down at him again, and wish my eyes were a camera. His eyes are wide in fascination, a look almost innocent enough to make me forget what he is, if it weren't for the horns. I gulp. He swirls his wet tongue around me and starts taking in inches slowly, obviously playing with me. I can hardly come up with a coherent thought, much less protest. My traitorous hands create a nest in his damp hair, still soft and fun to tug.

My little tugs of guidance earn me soft moans that reverberate through me, dripping pleasure into the filling pool at the pit of my stomach. His head starts bobbing on me, and I groan his name, which only seems to encourage him more. His hot, wet mouth is a paradise, second only to his tight ass. My hands massage his scalp as I watch him devour me, his skilled tongue coaxing shivers and groans out of me.

Too soon does it threaten to break me. "Sora…" I weakly protest, and then get a better idea. I grip his horns and pull softly, causing Sora's eyes to roll back from a sensation so strong I feel it through our connection. He moans lasciviously even as I pull him off of me, and naturally rises back up on his feet. I cup his chin, releasing the horns as I pull him into a searing kiss. He clings to me desperately, the shower mist coating both of us and making our contact that much warmer.

Sora briefly pulls back from our lip-lock, a trail of saliva between us. "It seems you've fully recovered," he says breathily with lidded eyes, and my smile quirks on one side. He continues, head tilted, "Just remember to get frequent check-ups, or else."

I chuckle low, kneading his ass appreciatively. My head swims with lust and pleasure, but I reply in a trailing voice, "Or else, hmm…".

"Mhmm," Sora responds approvingly, and interlocks his fingers into my hair, pulling like I had before. It has the same encouraging effect. I tease his ass eagerly, groaning low at the anticipation of his tightness. His ministrations on me left me raring, but I take my time fingering him, relishing in his gasps and hums of pleasure. The water helps, but I pause a moment to coat my fingers in lube and insert two. His moans overpower our kisses, and I trail love marks down his neck and nibble his collar bone.

"Riku, please..." he gasps, and I grin against his right collar bone, leaving a hickey.

"Please what?" I taunt, slipping in the third finger easily.

"Ah! T-take me," he clarifies through his moans, and I am happy to oblige. I slip around him so that my back is to the shower's rain, miraculously still pouring hot water, and rub myself teasingly against his cheeks. With a hum of approval, he bends over, a hand on the back-wall tile for support.

My hand lovingly gripping his hip, I slide into him easily, but slowly, goosebumps making hills and valleys on my arms from his tightness. I hiss, and I wrap my arm around him to grip his cock, hard and sensitive. My name tumbles from his lips and he begs me to move, the sound traveling from my ears to the hot coil in me. I thrust slow, stroking him in time with me. His mental cries echo through my mind in a dizzying song. His body twitches from pleasure, and I can feel him losing himself to it.

" _Fuck_ ," I mutter, and mentally Sora agrees. Impatient, he pushes back on my thrusts to go deeper, arching his back when I hit the sweet spot. With an evil grin, I pound into him harder, keeping the angle that takes part of his sanity each time, his pants and moans echoing in the bathroom loudly.

His spell makes it difficult to retain my own control, feeling his pleasure and mine simultaneously like a symphony. He turns his head to peek at me out of the corner of his eye and I lean over, kissing the cheek and corner of his lips I can reach. When I bite his shoulder, Sora's whole body trembles, and I know we won't last long.

"Ah, Riku, yes!" he cries, and I play with his horns, tugging softly. His eyes roll back, his thoughts fragments of expletives and cries to god.

I feel him shatter before he attempts to tell me, our connection wholly forgotten. "I- Riku, I'm–" And like a burst of bright, white light, he comes undone, body trembling and cock painting the shower wall with his love. The sight, and his ass tightening around me from his orgasm, breaks me down with him. I don't know if I moan his name or just think it, but I thrust through the tidal wave, filling him as the pleasure courses through my veins like it means to take the place of my blood. I can hear our pulses in my ears more than Sora's soft moans as he comes down from the high.

I bask in the afterglow as he tilts back up, head sloped back to kiss my jaw. My arms go around him, holding him. He doesn't hold back and leans his weight into me, his warmth like the summer sun. I slip myself out of him when thoughts become sentences again, and I kiss the top of his head. His horns slip away.

When he turns to me with a happy, soft smile, his eyes are the ocean again. "Is it too soon to say I love you?" he asks innocently, arms on my shoulders as his eyes sparkle.

My smile reaches from my head to my toes, laughing a little at the ridiculousness of such a question. "No," I say, giving him Eskimo kisses. Holding his hips, I thumb over the bones that jut from his lithe frame, addicted to his body like I've never felt before.

Giggling, he suddenly shoves us back under the water, and I instinctually push my hair back from my face. "Hey, what was that for?" I ask, sputtering, wiping water from my eyes.

"It's like rain," he explains, before he leans in closer. His words mouth against my lips. "I love you, Riku."

I let the words soak through me like the water pouring over us. His eyes, distinctly Sora, bore into me sincerely, and I push his hair back sweetly, letting locks run through my fingers. "I love you, too, Sora." The reciprocation is as natural as breathing.

I feel his joy like a blast through another accidental telekinetic thought, and he kisses me like he could die happy. But death can't touch us. Instead, we look over the edge of eternity, and I know there's no better way to start it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you were wondering, yes, upon becoming not-single Riku put a bottle of lube in his bathroom, because clearly he's got a fetish. Also also, Sora's fangs did retract a bit when he was playing but not all the way. He was careful, don't worry ;)
> 
> So that concludes this story. I am 95% sure there will be a sequel. But I haven't planned it at all, and judging by the things I introduced it will be different in tone just because of all the hints of world building I have to iron out now. Like, meeting Aqua and having the super fun demon marriage party (wow, I sound crazy). But since the "plot" arch for this finished, I figured I'd just write the sequel instead of just keeping this listed as incomplete. Anyway.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this! I had a ton of fun with it, and I hope you did too. I can't wait to write more supernatural sort of stuff, it's definitely my new favorite genre to write. Thank you for all the support! See you next time!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Kaiserin Astraia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And then they went to Riku's house to have crazy sex.
> 
> For the spooky month of October I will be writing/finishing this little tale of sexy demon Soriku! My goal is to be done before Halloween. I'm about 11k words in already. I was going to wait to post it all at once, but I think this will help me stay accountable. I have ~11 scenes planned, so it's likely this will have about 11 or less chapters.
> 
> Also this is kind of inspired by The Knight Games series by Genevieve Jack, so if you want a great supernatural, smutty love story, definitely check it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked, drop a review or kudos? It makes my life! Happy Halloween-season! :)
> 
> ~ Kaiserin Astraia


End file.
